


【民诺】スパークル

by kaihei



Series: スパークル [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihei/pseuds/kaihei
Summary: 题目和文没关系，纯粹xxj文笔的留档用
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: スパークル [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> 题目和文没关系，纯粹xxj文笔的留档用

李帝努做了一个梦。  
梦里那个人一如既往像个小太阳一般地笑着，会勾着他的脖子用他特有的嗓音，甜甜地喊着“Jeno呀~”然后腻歪地凑过来想要亲自己的脸颊。  
那个轻轻软软的亲吻是这么得真实，却又遥远到仿佛伸手也无法抓住，回头间，再也看不清那个人的容颜，模糊一片的脸庞，只剩下留在自己嘴边想要开口轻唤却无法念出来的名字。  
梦醒的时候，李帝努的心里还留有些揪痛的感觉，伴随着一种久违的空落感，他轻笑着抬手挡在了自己的眼前，挡住了眼角滑下的痕迹。  
闹钟适时地响起，李帝努抹了一把眼角的眼泪，伸手勾着关掉了一旁吵闹的闹铃，然后翻身坐起，抓过一旁的外套穿上，拿起一旁架子上属于自己的那套洗漱用品出门洗漱。

跟着一起留宿在宿舍的同事们坐车前往机场的路上，李帝努有些出神地看着窗外。梦里的一切还没有完全散去，科学调查曾经说过梦境里看到的事，常常会在人醒来后的一小时内很快被淡忘。李帝努此刻心里有些矛盾，想要忘记梦里的一切，但是又忍不住回想，期待着能够让记忆多停留一会儿，毕竟，真的已经很久很久没见到那个人了。  
到达边检站后，拿着自己的工作牌，和搭班交接的同事打过招呼，简单地收拾了一下桌上东西的摆放位置后，李帝努把自己的工作牌放到了指定位置后，便抬手示意等在线后的乘客可以上前办理出境手续了。  
有些枯燥乏味的工作，每天都在进行着一样的步骤，却也是让很多人都艳羡的公务员，铁饭碗。李帝努认真核对检查着护照和签证的间隙，忍不住开小差自嘲着，这样的人生路，似乎也是别人眼里的康庄大道，在这条路上前行的自己不知不觉中也活成了别人的模样，宛若不受自己控制的牵线木偶那般了。  
“下一位。”抬手示意了一下的李帝努低头挪了挪自己的椅子，并没有抬头看清走到自己窗口的那个人。  
惯性接过护照打开后，看到名字和证件照的一瞬间，李帝努的动作停滞了三秒，有些疑惑地抬头看了看站在面前的那个人，然后又低头确认了一下护照上的名字。心中有股按捺不住地冲动在撞击着胸口，想要站起来，可是身体仿佛被施了魔法，无法动弹半分。那个人双手伸出扶在窗口上，整个人往前微微依靠着，脸上并没有那让李帝努熟悉的笑容，只是一副冷冰冰的面无表情，嘴唇微启，但是却什么也没说，继续静静地看着还在李帝努手里的自己的护照。  
李帝努感觉有股灼热从自己拿着护照的指尖开始往身体，往自己的脑袋迅速蔓延，看着眼前人，他张了张嘴却发不出声，同时捏着护照的手指又用上了几分力气。  
“你好，我的签证在后面。”那个人的声音和记忆中有些不同，但是微微皱眉的样子还是如出一辙，那样子似乎是看着眼前边检工作人员半天都没有翻动的动作，有些等的不耐烦了，忍不住发声提醒。  
李帝努一下子被惊醒了一般，慌张地往后翻了翻，登机牌夹着的地方，正好是那个人的签证，手有些颤抖地跟着流程把护照放到了扫描仪下，电脑里很快跳出了那个人的飞行行程记录。李帝努有些心虚地多看了两眼他的回程航班信息，然后操作着键盘按键，同时调整了一下摄像头屏幕，再开口提醒的时候，声音里都带着些干涩沙哑，“请看这边。”  
那个人配合地转头看着摄像头，然后又配合着李帝努地提醒，在指纹机器上按下了两个食指的指纹。最后在拿过自己的登机牌护照后，那个人回头瞥了一眼一直在闪烁提醒本次服务打分的按钮，手指在挪到好评按钮上时，习惯性又看了眼一旁的工作牌名字。只是片刻的迟疑过后，他便按下了好评按钮，然后头也不回地过了边检站，往外走去。  
李帝努还愣在原地，好一会儿没法缓过神来，看着那个人走出玻璃门后，自动门又关上挡住了他的身影后，他才仿佛找回了自己的呼吸。  
是那个人没错。是梦境里那个，久到自己已经快要看不清面容的那个人。  
罗渽民，为什么要让我现在重新见到你？


	2. part 2

“Jeno呀！”  
熟悉又让人亲切的声音从身后传来，还不等李帝努回头看去，就感觉到背上一沉，然后整个人被一股温暖团团围住了。因为这突如其来的一撞，李帝努手里抱着的一叠书册差点散落掉下去，稳住手里有些凌乱的书册，嘴角已经情不自禁地挂上了暖暖的笑容，微微侧头对正挂在自己背上的人柔声问道，“渽民呐，你最近又长高了？”  
“干嘛这么问？我有没有长高，Jeno你不是最~~清楚了吗？”还保持着背后环住李帝努脖子的动作，罗渽民还忍不住晃了晃手臂，然后整个人更加贴紧在李帝努的背上了。  
“因为现在这样，你不会勒着我脖子了。”换成单手抱住书册后，李帝努空出一只手拍了拍还环在自己脖子上的手臂，等着背后粘着自己的人松开。  
“那是当然的，只有长得够高，我才能保护我的Jeno~！”松开手臂的罗渽民换成了单手勾肩的姿势，走到了李帝努的身侧。  
侧过头看去，映入李帝努眼帘的，是罗渽民最明亮的笑容。李帝努看着眼前人，心情也被感染地不由自主雀跃了几分，眼睛弯成了月牙。  
“哎呀，Jeno你又戴眼镜啊！我都和你说过多少次了，你不戴眼镜最帅最好看了，怎么总是要用这个来掩盖你的帅气呢？下次在我面前不要戴框架眼镜，让我可以多看看你的脸嘛！”罗渽民说着就伸手拿下了架在李帝努鼻梁上的那副黑框眼镜。  
眼镜一被拿掉后，李帝努的视线变得有些模糊了，刚想要伸手去拿回眼镜时，就听到罗渽民有些夸张的倒吸气的声音，“我就说么！我家Jeno最帅了，怎么可以这么可爱啊~！我最喜欢Jeno了！Mua！”  
脸颊上只感觉到有个温热柔软的触感短暂停留后，立马分开了。李帝努惊地只剩下微微张着嘴呆在原地不知该说什么才好，耳尖却慢慢染上了暧昧的红色。  
“Jeno，等会儿放学后，我们要不要一起去隔壁街新开的奶茶店喝东西？我听隔壁班的班长说，那家新店开张还有活动……”罗渽民似乎完全没有在意刚才自己的亲密举止，搂着李帝努絮絮叨叨说个没完，往教室的方向走。  
两个人因为这样搂靠的姿势，从远处看去，宛若连体婴一般，毫无缝隙，就这样紧紧依靠在了一起。

“东赫，还剩下你的作业还没收了，你大概……”李帝努轻轻叩了叩李东赫的课桌，提醒着，还不等他把话说完，就眼看着突然在自己面前放大的一张脸，脸颊上蜻蜓点水一般的微微一凉过后，就看偷袭自己的罪魁祸首迅速往后退开了两步，双手合十有些可怜巴巴地看着李帝努。  
“Jeno，拜托拜托，再帮我拖一节课好不好？我昨晚忘记做了，现在我就补……唔啊啊啊啊啊！杀人啦！李帝努我错了我错了！”  
李东赫一看眼前的李帝努握紧拳头整个人扑上来的一瞬间，就知道自己好像有什么地方揣测有误，嚎叫一声后立马掉头就逃。虽然同是花季年龄的高中生，可是怎么看李帝努的身板，都是可以轻松碾压揍扁自己的，李东赫并不想在这个时候观看自己的人生走马灯，所以，卯足劲逃就对了！  
东躲西藏的李东赫好不容易一把抓住刚好踏进教室的大救星罗渽民后，就整个人缩在罗渽民身后，东躲西闪，企图让还在生气的李帝努放弃对自己的沉重打击。  
“哎，这是怎么了？你们闹什么呢？Jeno，你怎么生气了？”罗渽民似乎还没对为什么自己成了挡箭牌的问题搞明白，但是眼看着冲到自己跟前，拳头还握紧，脸涨得通红的李帝努，他想都没想就双手直接覆上了李帝努的脸颊，及时让他缓冲住了向前冲的步子。  
只一秒，李帝努本来有些暴怒的情绪，很快就被脸上温柔修长的触感给冷却了下来，是熟悉的那个气息，所以可以安心不用焦虑。深吸两口气后，李帝努没有开口，只是瞪了一眼还躲在罗渽民背后偷偷越过肩膀观望自己的李东赫。  
“我就是亲了一下李帝努的脸，想要撒个娇求个饶，让他晚点收我作业，谁知道他会这么生气……”李东赫被李帝努瞪得又往后缩了缩，结果他还没说完，头顶就被身前挡住自己的那个人抬手敲了一下。  
罗渽民一转身，转而护在了李帝努面前，看着有些吃痛捂住头顶的李东赫，双手环在胸前，有些俯视地质问道，“你竟然胆敢亲我的Jeno？”  
“是啊是啊！我就是想轻轻地亲一下开个玩笑而已，都没有你上次在校道上亲他那么重好么！我看你亲他都没事，他还对你千依百顺，怎么我这里亲一下开个玩笑……帝努就这么生气啊！啊啊啊啊！不管，太差别待遇了！”李东赫忍不住辩解起刚才自己的行为，但是眼尖地他看到罗渽民背后那个本来对自己生气的李帝努脸上已经开始慢慢爬上了可疑的红色。  
“我和你能一样吗！我最喜欢Jeno了，你别想要欺负他啊！Jeno可是我的人，你再这样闹他，下次小心我把你写给校花的情书打印出来贴满学校的公告栏。”  
“好了好了，李帝努是你罗渽民的人，我以后绝对不再开他玩笑了，好吧？！你们俩真是绝配了，我惹不起还躲不起么……别瞪我，让我回座位去补作业啊！不然等会儿你家李帝努没东西拿去给老师交差了。”  
李帝努已经记不清后面罗渽民是怎么拉着自己的手轻声细语安抚自己的了，他只觉得脑袋胀胀的，满心只剩下那句“我最喜欢Jeno了。”  
是啊，这句话罗渽民几乎每天都会挂在嘴边说，半是真心，半是玩笑，因为是关系亲密的好朋友，所以他次啊会这样对着自己说得那么理所应当吧？  
李帝努无时不刻都在提醒着自己，那是罗渽民随口说说的而已，不用当真，但是这句话却似一句魔咒，完完全全缠绕住了他的心，扎了根，再也无法寻到最根源的地方了。

“哎呀饿死了！终于逮着换班的半小时吃饭时间了，哎，Jeno，想什么呢？我看你手里的三明治都要捏平了。”李马克的声音在耳边响起，猛地把陷入学生时代回忆的李帝努拉回了现实。  
看了看手里已经被自己无意中捏变形的三明治，李帝努没有细想，只是机械性地往自己嘴里塞去，然后毫无所知地咀嚼着。  
“我看你小子是不是这两天值班太累了？整个人无精打采的。刚才我看到B组的小吴在到处求人和他换班，好像周日他女朋友生日，想要他陪一天，可是他刚好轮着要开工，求了老半天了，大家都挺累的，好像组里没什么人愿意换班，你也知道的，小吴那个人……哎，Jeno，你去哪里？我还没吃呢！你等我吃完一起回去啊！”  
李帝努找到小吴的时候，小吴有些垂头丧气的，看来还没有人答应帮他。  
“周日你的班，我来顶。”李帝努紧张地捏紧拳头站直在小吴面前，这让和他并没什么交集的小吴有点受宠若惊。  
“啊，李，李帝努啊，那个，你说的是真的吗？如果是真的，那太好了！……不过，我记得好像前一晚你是夜班啊，如果我和你换的话，我怕我第二天……”  
“不用换。”李帝努生怕小吴再开口拒绝，急忙补充着，“这次我自愿帮你顶，至于换什么时候的班来还，以后再说。”  
“好的，那太感谢了！真的谢谢你啊！没想到你人这么好！那我去和我组长说一声，晚点你不要忘记啦！千万不要忘记啊！”小吴一步三回头地叮嘱着跑去登记换班申请了，留下李帝努一个人站在原地有些发愣。  
自己刚才在做什么？还在期待着什么呢？  
心里有个声音告诉自己，再多看一眼吧，哪怕就远远地一眼也好。看完就可以放下了，一定可以彻底放下了。  
周日晚上的航班，他总会从这里过边检的。  
就一次，再最后执念一次，让我再看一看罗渽民，看看现在他的样子吧……


	3. part 3

因为李帝努一时冲动主动答应帮小吴顶班的事情传开了，很快有很多同事都跑来找他商量帮忙换班。李马克知道后，气得不轻，干脆就变成了李帝努的24小时贴身保镖，寸步不离地帮他驱赶着那些人。  
好不容易又赶走了一个借口说要去学开车的同事后，李马克一脸恨铁不成钢地表情对着李帝努说：“你小子就会给自己惹麻烦，做什么老好人啊！还无所谓什么时候换回来，最近这么忙这么累，你不知道休息日干嘛就回去睡觉休息，再不济就回家陪陪父母。干嘛非要留下顶班？中邪啦？被下降头了？”  
大概自己真的是被下降头了。李帝努内心的那个念想当然不敢和李马克说，只能一口一个“谢谢马克哥”，“果然只有马克哥对我最好”的来安抚李马克。  
李马克思来想去觉得当时李帝努答应小吴的那个说法怎么看都不合适，所以满腔热血地拉着李帝努抽空去找了组长，硬是给李帝努争取到了连轴转两天后的两天连休。

周日凌晨，在前一天夜班结束后躺下还不足三个小时的情况下，李帝努有些艰难地从宿舍的床上爬了起来。一想到接下来的一天工作时间里，自己还能再见到罗渽民，李帝努就基本是没怎么睡着过，一直在半梦半醒的状态下翻来覆去的。  
在洗漱间洗漱完，抬头看着镜子的一瞬间，李帝努惊了一下之后，又笑了起来。镜子里的自己看起来脸有些惨白，黑眼圈重得他自己都没眼看了。所以还在期待什么呢？期待他能认出自己？还是想要再和他打个招呼？就现在自己这个憔悴的样子，他肯定认不出来了，所以何必焦虑了这么久，浪费了难得的三个小时睡眠时间？自己大概真的是无药可救了吧……

熙熙攘攘的出关边检处，外国国籍通道永远都是排着长队，而本国国籍通道则是门可罗雀，人并不多。因为考虑到李帝努前一晚也值班的情况，所以组长安排他在本国国籍的边检窗口服务。  
时间过得异常缓慢，仿佛有种催人昏昏欲睡的魔力，本来就缺觉的李帝努强打精神，时不时拿过一旁李马克昨晚就塞给他的能量饮料喝两口。不远处的电子钟显示即将22点了，李帝努伸长脖子看了看乘客过来的那个通道，差不多飞机应该着陆了，很快新一波的乘客人流就要过来了。那天偷偷看过罗渽民回程信息的李帝努有点紧张，如果他没有改签机票，那他应该也会在这一波乘客里才是。自己真的不求很多，但求还能远远再看一眼。  
很快吵闹喧哗声由远及近从通道那里传来。  
来了。  
李帝努挺直了腰板坐正后，有些紧张地看着通道里陆续出现的人影。大部分都是外国游客，所以很快就分流去了另一头外国国籍通道，队伍很快拉长了战线。而此刻也陆续有些本国国籍的乘客过来排队等待。开始进入工作状态的李帝努第一次在工作中这么心不在焉，时不时用眼角余光去外面搜寻着某个熟悉的身影，可是看了半天也没见到，很快排在自己窗口外侧的那条队伍只剩下一两个人需要查验证件了，还是没见到有罗渽民。而一旁另一个窗口查验本国国籍乘客的队伍都结束了，也没见到有什么身材高挑的人出现。难道自己记错了？还是说......他改航班了？  
“请拿好您的随身物品。”李帝努送走了最后一个乘客后，有些无力地向后靠了靠，忍不住苦笑，所以自己的痴心妄想，连老天爷都不肯帮自己么......  
深吸一口气强打精神的李帝努站起了身，想要冷静一下去卫生间洗个脸。和站在外侧负责分流的同事打了招呼后，就离开了窗口，往另一头边上的卫生间走去。  
用冷水泼了好几次脸以后，李帝努终于认清了事实，扶着洗手台冷静了片刻后，重新拉了拉有些起皱的工作服，然后转身准备回窗口忙完今天最后的工作。

“渽民渽民，这个地方是什么意思？我要填写什么？”Lucas拉了拉一旁友人的袖子，指着面前的入境填写单问道。  
“填写你在这里的住所地址。我说你一开始就拿英文版的填写不就好了么？韩文学的半吊子还非要填写韩文版入境单。”罗渽民撇头看了一眼Lucas手指的地方，然后往桌上靠了靠，面向着已经开始冷清的边检窗口随意地一瞥，似是触电一般整个人一僵，然后站直身冲着那个匆匆走过自己身侧的那个边检工作人员背影走了两步后，硬生生止住了继续往前的步伐。  
“这不是刚好有机会好好练习一下自己的学习进度嘛！当然要活学活用起来，你等我一下，很快了啊！我就要填写好了，这里是要填写什么？来韩理由？渽民你替我看看……哎？！渽民，你怎么了？怎么表情这么可怕？我，我自己填就好，我不问你了。”Lucas一抬头就看到罗渽民板着脸一副很危险的表情在瞪着边检站的方向，吓得他不敢再多问什么了，伸手拿过一旁英文版的入境单，自己比划对照着继续填写了。  
“咦？渽民，你怎么也填写入境单？不是本国国籍是不用填写……”Lucas有些意外地看着罗渽民突然转身抓过一旁的空白入境单和笔，开始奋笔疾书。  
“我还有事，等会儿外面等。”罗渽民打断了Lucas的疑问，扔下笔后，抓过一旁地上放着的背包，捏着护照和入境单向那个已经恢复工作指示灯的本国国籍边检窗口走去。

“您好。”李帝努才坐着调整好姿势，就看到修长的手指递来了护照和入境单，仿佛条件反射一般进入的工作模式，脱口而出礼貌问候。  
翻开护照的一瞬间，李帝努整个人有点懵，迟疑着缓慢抬起头，对上正死死盯着自己看的罗渽民后，他的脸上看不出任何表情，但是眼神是自己熟悉又有点惧怕的冷，仿佛快要吞噬自己一般。李帝努感觉心跳已经不受控制乱了节奏，都要跳到嗓子眼了。对视的三秒钟里，仿佛过了快有一个世纪这么久。僵直着身子转过椅子对着电脑，机械性地录入着信息，并有些毫无章法地翻找了一下护照后的出入境信息，李帝努手有些不受控制地抖着把护照放到了扫描仪上。窗口外罗渽民依旧死死地盯着他看，那道视线简直快把李帝努看穿了。应该不会认出自己了吧？自己现在这个样子，怎么可能……  
在等待电脑反应的时候，李帝努咬了咬嘴唇，似乎是下定决心一样，拿过刚才被自己搁置在一旁的入境单，递回去，别开脸不看罗渽民的脸，干哑着嗓子说着，“本国国籍不需要这个……”  
手还没来的及收回，就已经被罗渽民的手直接握住压在窗口，抽都抽不回，这让李帝努不得不回头看着握住自己手的那个人。  
“上面是我的联系方式，收起来。”罗渽民依旧冷着脸，言语中带着一丝怒气，但是能听得出他在努力克制。  
说着，罗渽民另一只手递了另一张入境单到窗口，“给我你的新手机号码。”  
李帝努心里一直充满矛盾的那个肥皂泡在罗渽民开口的一瞬间就被戳破了。  
曾经朝夕相处这么久的人，曾经那么贴近心窝的人，怎么会觉得因为分别三年多而认不出呢？一直期待着他能够认出自己，不也是心底那个一直期盼的结果吗？  
“那个，渽民啊……”  
“Jeno，不要让我说第三次，给我你的新手机号码。”  
就在两人僵持的时候，外侧负责分流的同事似乎也发现这个窗口耗时有点久，忍不住凑过来询问，“有什么问题吗？要不要帮忙？”  
“不用。”两人异口同声回复道，李帝努惨白的面上开始有了些许血色，勉强扯出一抹微笑对上同事有些诧异的眼神，“只是例行询问，没事。”  
等同事走远后，李帝努才回头看向罗渽民，抽了抽手，被捏得很紧，根本抽不回。  
似乎怕李帝努逃跑一般，罗渽民捏着李帝努的手又往自己这边拉了拉，让对方不得不更加靠向窗口。李帝努有些无奈，只能主动凑近一点，“渽民，你先松开。”  
“不要。”罗渽民干脆利落地拒绝了，下意识地还撅起了嘴，让刚才的拒绝多了几分撒娇的意味，一如以前那般。  
“我在当班，我不会跑的，你先松手……你不松手我没法写给你。”李帝努又一次试着抽动手，片刻后，似乎手上的禁锢松了很多，李帝努才得以把手抽回。有些无奈地拿过一旁的笔，把桌上两张入境单一起拿了下来放到一旁，然后在自己桌上抽了一张便签纸写了起来。  
“你不要忽悠我，我知道你在这里上班了，如果今天你不给我电话号码，我明天后天都会来堵你的……”罗渽民伸头凑过去确保李帝努没有扔了自己的联系方式，如愿地看到了递到自己面前的粉色便签纸上，写着一个手机号码。  
递出便签纸的那一瞬间，李帝努感觉自己松了一口气，转身继续办理起罗渽民的入境手续。怎么可能忽悠他？看到他撅起嘴撒娇拒绝的那一刻，李帝努已经无条件投降了。从来都是对他的撒娇毫无招架之术，不为其他，只因为那是罗渽民。  
“请看一下这边镜头。”李帝努没敢再抬头看罗渽民，可是当屏幕上出现刚拍下的罗渽民的笑脸时，内心还是被狠狠地砸了一下。  
等所有流程过完，罗渽民拿过护照离开前，李帝努清晰地听到了罗渽民扔下的那句话，微妙的红色从耳根一路往上蔓延。“Jeno你不戴眼镜的样子还是最好看的。”

明明晚过关的Lucas却已经在关外等了一会儿了，看到罗渽民走过来的时候差点托不住自己的下巴，这还是刚才一副恨不得把人生吞活剥的罗渽民吗？这一脸藏不住的笑容是怎么回事？过个边检，还能让人转换心情？  
“事情办完了？怎么这么久？你看起来很开心，有什么好事？”  
“你等我这会儿时间，可比我刚才等你填写入境单短多了。走吧，公司的车在楼下停车场等着了。”罗渽民说着，还回头看了一眼被玻璃挡住的那个侧影，无视了一旁Lucas还在追问八卦的唠叨。  
这么些年不见，怎么憔悴成这样？看到这样的他，再多的火气都被拍散了，不能再把他吓跑了。  
既然注定要再相遇，干嘛不相信这是再来一次的机会？说不定，还会有新的转机发生。


	4. part 4

李帝努下班后回到宿舍的时候，人还是有些浑浑噩噩的。  
简单洗漱后，李帝努躺倒在床上，完全睡不着，明明很困很累，但是似乎经过了晚上与罗渽民互换联系方式之后，人仿佛醒着都置身于梦境中那般，太不真切了。  
举起那张被自己偷偷捏皱的入境单到面前，李帝努忍不住伸出手指轻轻抚在“罗渽民”三个字上，熟悉的笔锋，就像多年前他桌上课本封面上写下的那个名字一样。  
“啊啵~”手机的信息提示音在安静的宿舍里显得特别清晰，李帝努伸手摸索着把一旁的手机找了出来，锁屏上显示着有一条来自陌生人的语音信息。  
心中多少都能猜到答案了，李帝努还是没来由地有些紧张。解锁后犹疑了好一会儿后，李帝努才手抖着点开了语音，原先很熟悉的声音透过听筒传出时，变得有些失真了，但是，那句短短简单的话，却完完全全填补了许多个失眠的夜晚里，李帝努内心空掉的那个角落。  
【Jeno，晚安。】  
一次次点开，一次次反复聆听着这句话，最后李帝努是抱着手机睡着的。  
大概只有罗渽民的这句话，才是能让李帝努身心完全放松下来的咒语，就像学生时代每次最后安抚李帝努的重担，都是罗渽民一手包揽那般。

李帝努很久没有睡得这么沉了，等他醒来的时候，已经临近下午一点多了。  
翻身起来的时候，感觉全身上下轻松了很多，李帝努揉着眼睛坐在床上清醒了许久，最后是因为手机发出的“啊啵~”声此起彼伏，才让他意识回笼。  
点开一看，除了李马克发来提醒他要记得起来吃饭和妈妈询问最近他的排班安排外，就只有昨天才加了好友的罗渽民发来的两条消息。  
【通过我好友验证了？^3^】  
【睡醒后记得联系我，随时等你回复。^_^】  
犹豫了很久在输入框里不知道要回什么才好的李帝努，最后是被突然响起的手机铃声惊地手忙脚乱接听了电话。  
“起来了吧，Jeno？我看到信息已读了。”电话那头有些嘈杂的声音，显现出罗渽民应该在忙。  
“啊？啊，嗯……刚起来。其实你不用特意打电话给我的。”  
“可是你没有联系我，明明发给你的信息都已读了。”语气中有些嗔怪的调调，放在罗渽民身上一点都不违和，反而李帝努觉得，他就是很喜欢罗渽民这样对着他说话。  
“就是在想要回什么，才没有立刻回复你。”李帝努抓了抓有些翘起来的头发，“你在忙吧？要不你先忙……”  
“你什么时候有空？一起出来吃顿饭吧！好久没有一起吃东西了。”  
李帝努突然不知道要怎么回复才好了，现在这样的罗渽民，让自己熟悉安心的同时，却又不知道要如何拒绝，仿佛和多年前那个放学后拉着自己一起去秘密基地爬墙玩闹的罗渽民一样，都没变。  
“最近都没空，组里有人休假了，所以排班比较密集。”  
李帝努说谎了。  
不知道为什么，明明想要说现在就很空，自己还有一天半的休假，可以马上见面。  
但是，想要再次亲近小太阳的那颗心，被自己潜意识里的一个声音拖拽回来了。  
“这样啊……那么我带吃的去机场给你探班？中午你午休的时候陪你一起吃饭，你看怎么样？明天怎么样？今天我这里还有工作，可能没时间准备吃的，明天我没有行程，应该可以过去。”  
罗渽民说出的每句话都敲打着李帝努的神经，这让从不习惯说谎的李帝努有些脑袋胀得慌。都说一个谎言需要用无数的谎言来掩盖，这样下去，真的好么？  
“Jeno，”罗渽民似乎看穿了一切，在电话那头轻不可闻地叹了口气，“你不要再把我推开了，好吗？”  
李帝努一直沉默无言不知如何应对的那层保护罩终究还是被那声划过耳边的叹气声给击碎了。  
“对不起……这周六，我应该休息的。”  
“那么这周六你的一整天时间，就属于我了！”

“渽民，你是不是谈恋爱了？整个人看起来都不一样了哦！”化妆师姐姐在给罗渽民卸妆的时候，忍不住打趣嘴角一直自然上扬忍不住笑着的罗渽民。  
“还没有，不过快了。”罗渽民闭上眼等化妆师姐姐给他卸眼妆。  
“哦，是吗？那追到手后，一定要介绍给姐姐们看看哦！姐姐们很好奇是怎样优秀的人，俘获了我们画报小王子的心呢！”  
“是个很好的人。”罗渽民小声确认着。  
“渽民渽民，你好了吗？你说今天要带我去那家治疗腰部效果很~好~的按摩店是真的吗？再不走等会儿路上要堵车了！”Lucas的声音从休息室门口传来，他顶着脸上还没完全卸掉的大浓妆，靠在门框上挠了挠门板，引得休息室内还在收拾整理的几个化妆师忍不住笑了。  
“我换身衣服就好。”罗渽民接过化妆师姐姐手里的化妆棉，最后稍微擦了擦嘴角的唇彩后，笑着谢过化妆师，起身去后面换衣服了。  
“所以你真不准备卸了妆再去做按摩治疗吗？”罗渽民拿着自己背包出来的时候，看着Lucas那脸浓妆后，忍不住提醒。  
“哎呀！腰对于男人来说，才是最重要的！当然是治疗我的腰最要紧。反正我天生丽质，暂时不卸妆也不会怎么样的！”Lucas看着能走了，很开心地围着罗渽民转了两圈。  
“会烂脸。”罗渽民吐出三个字后，就不管Lucas在身后哀嚎的状态，径直向外走去准备打车。

“嗯……渽民，你没说错，这里师傅的手艺真的好棒。我的腰感觉很久没有这么放松过了。”一个小时后Lucas趴在按摩店的床上，感受着腰部力道适中的按摩时，幸福感满满地向一旁坐着翻看杂志的友人比了个大拇指。  
“我问过店长了，他说你这样的情况，比我当年好点，每两周来治疗一次，完成三个疗程后，看看恢复情况。”罗渽民翻着杂志到了美食那栏后，忍不住仔细研究了起来，李帝努的气色看起来不太好，应该是都没有好好吃饭，周六约会的话，还是需要带他吃点好吃的补一下才行。  
“不过渽民啊，你当年为什么会伤到腰？因为运动吗？”  
“个人隐私，我有权不回答。”罗渽民下意识摸了摸已经康复的腰，但是当年的痛深深刻在了记忆里，就和当时突然失去了李帝努所有讯息一样，是扎根在深处的痛。  
“不说就不说么。啊~现在这样的感觉，真的太幸福了，以后如果我有了女朋友，我一定要女朋友帮我也这样按摩一下~真的会超Romantic！”  
帮忙按摩的师傅听到这里，忍不住笑了，拍了拍Lucas的腰说，“大概女孩子的力气很难达到你想要的状态，你还是让你朋友帮忙按摩毕竟合适。”  
“哦？我朋友？那就不是Romance了，是bromance了！”Lucas很欢乐地哼起了不知名的调调。  
“Bromance？”罗渽民忍不住抬头看了眼还在接受按摩的Lucas。  
“是啊，比Romance的羁绊更深刻的，就是Bromance了，之前有研究学者还特意做了调查，最后的结果就说Bromance比Romance更稳固更亲密。对了，渽民，刚才听到你和化妆师姐姐说你快要恋爱了？哦哟~Romance哦~”  
“啊，那个啊。”罗渽民放下了手里的杂志，拿起了手机，“也是Bromance。”  
“嗯？什么意思？”Lucas一时半会儿没有反应过来，忍不住抬起头看向一侧表情意外柔和地罗渽民。  
“那个人是我的Bromance，也是我想要发展成Romance的对象。”  
Lucas脑子里在当机了十秒后，又花了半分钟时间消化了一下罗渽民的话，在慢慢反应过来他的意思后，差点一个猛地转身闪到才舒缓下来的腰部。  
我家友人不会想要和我发展成什么超友谊吧？！  
难道罗渽民喜欢我很久了？！我接下来应该接受还是拒绝才好？！


	5. part 5

“马克哥，我有事想问你。”李帝努趁中午午休吃饭的时候，往正低头努力扒饭的李马克身边挪了挪。  
“嗯？什么？”李马克鼓着腮帮子抬起头看了眼凑过来的李帝努，然后嘴里不忘继续咀嚼着。  
看着李马克鼓起的腮帮子，李帝努忍不住笑了起来，眼睛弯成了好看的月牙形，让人没来由心情也跟着好起来了。李马克看到这少见又很好看的笑容后，愣了愣，但是很快假装什么也没发生，继续低头往嘴里扒饭。  
“就是……如果是约会的话，干什么会比较好？”李帝努说着，忍不住把自己托盘里的餐食往李马克那边推了推，看这位哥哥吃东西，好像很好玩。  
“约会？咳咳……李帝努，你认真的？你，你刚才说的是约会？”李马克这下可没法继续假装什么都没发生了。这从来闭口不谈感情的李帝努竟然来问自己关于约会的事情，真是太难得了，孩子终于开窍了？！  
“啊，就是约会，那个，和很久没见的朋友约了要见面。我觉得有点尴尬，想要提前准备一下，哥你有没有建议？”李帝努拿过一旁的饮料递过去，生怕李马克会被嘴里的饭给噎到。  
李马克喝了两口饮料，花了好一会儿才把嘴里的饭菜都咽下去了，这才回头很严肃地看着李帝努，“所以你小子，这是终于开窍，不在执迷于内心的那道白月光了？准备寻找新的幸福之路了？”  
“白月光？”李帝努听着有点懵，这又是哪一出 ？  
“欸，就是上次迎新酒会上，你喝醉了，我要负责把你扛回宿舍，你当时和我碎碎念了一路关于那个你心里的‘白月光’的事情，你大概喝断片了，根本不记得了吧？看你对那个人这么多年还念念不忘，其实组里也好，遇到的那些出入境的乘客也罢，还有空乘地勤，对你示好的人那么多，可是你依旧是客气又疏远，仿佛和世俗七情六欲绝缘一般，我还真以为你以后要单身一辈子，最后出家做和尚了。”李马克掰着手指数了数，最后觉得自己眼见过的那些喜欢爱慕李帝努的大概两只手翻两番都数不完，干脆一耸肩放弃继续算人数了。  
“嗯？有吗？”李帝努还真不记得了，只记得那次迎新会是自己人生旅途中为数不多第二次喝醉，而那天发生了什么，好像真的不记得了。  
“当然有，我可是被你拉着说了全程，你知道大晚上要照顾你这个醉鬼有多累吗？乖是挺乖不怎么闹，但是你把你心里那道白月光说的天上有地下无的，而且同一件事情还能反反复复说了无数次，我听着都能背了。”最后一遍遍叨念着“好想他，真的好喜欢他，我还是喜欢他啊，没法忘记他，我该怎么办？”扒拉着自己肩膀抽泣个没完的傻样，李马克并不想提，这大概是做哥哥的唯一能替他保守的秘密了。  
“那真是谢谢哥哥了！不过，马克哥，你还没告诉我，就是如果约会，有什么事情可以去做？”李帝努有些不好意思地摸了摸自己鼻子。  
“其实很简单啊，可以去浪漫点的餐厅吃饭，然后一起看电影啊，或者出去看看展览什么的，能做的事情很多，就看你到底想要怎么和对方相处了。”  
去浪漫的餐厅吃饭吗？李帝努想了想，总觉得这听起来还挺不错的，所以，是不是应该准备着手研究一下有什么餐厅是适合约会的？

事实证明，研究浪漫餐厅什么的，都是多余的。  
因为周六等李帝努到约好的地方见到罗渽民的时候，罗渽民告诉他，已经预约好了吃饭的地方。而到达那个预订的餐厅时，李帝努觉得，自己隐隐期待，还准备了有段时间的计划，可能都是自己在白日做梦空幻想了。  
是的，罗渽民带李帝努到了一家传统老字号的参鸡汤店吃饭。  
盘腿面对面坐下后，罗渽民对店员说了一下需求后，就笑着对上李帝努看起来有些茫然的脸，“我看你气色不太好，想着吃什么才比较补，想来想去，好像也就参鸡汤比较适合补气了。本来想要约你去我家吃饭的，但是最近太忙，我还没有完全学会怎么把参鸡汤做的最好吃，等下次你去我家的时候，应该就能让你尝尝看我自己亲手做的参鸡汤了。”罗渽民一边说着，一边把餐具用纸巾包好递到李帝努面前。当然他绝不会告诉李帝努，其实最近天天尝试跟着食谱做参鸡汤的他，已经成功让对参鸡汤一开始充满好奇的Lucas，吃到最后发誓这辈子再也不要看到参鸡汤了。  
“啊，那……先谢谢你了。”李帝努听了罗渽民这番不经意的解释后，反而不那么失落了。其实吃什么并不重要，重要的还是和谁一起吃吧。  
“哎一股，汤来了，孩子们让一让，小心不要溅到身上。”老板娘热情地端着两份冒着热气的参鸡汤上了桌，放下丰富的配菜后，还不忘两小杯烧酒，“慢慢吃，如果配菜不够可以和阿姨说，两个孩子这么好看，阿姨这里的配菜对你们俩无限量供应。”  
两个人笑着谢过热情好客的老板娘后，就突然有些面面相觑了。最后还是罗渽民先开口了，问着李帝努近况。  
“当初大学里，你明明修的是双学位，我还以为你毕业后就出国留学了。最后，Jeno为什么去考公务员进了海关这一行？”  
“没什么为什么，我父母不舍得我离开身边，所以，我就留下了。”李帝努低头戳着自己碗里的鸡肉，有些事他并不想解释。毕竟当年毕业后因为情感上的失意，而自动放弃所有大好前程的人是他自己。那些关在新家房间里不愿意出门不吃不喝的日子里，父母俩为他操碎了心，最后会愿意走出房间重新振作起来的时候，李帝努已经想要放下所有不切实际的想法，就做回那个循规蹈矩人人艳羡的【别人家的孩子】。已经没希望出国的他，最后选择了一样让人羡慕的公务员这个职业，开始了平静到没有任何波澜涟漪的生活，直到，这颗会掀起李帝努内心深处轩然大波的名叫【罗渽民】的小石头，又一次闯进了李帝努的生活中。  
“别说我了，渽民现在做什么工作呢？”李帝努笑着抬头看向罗渽民，他生怕罗渽民继续追问下去，这样那些过去很可能就会忍不住都对他倾诉了。  
“杂志模特。”罗渽民拿过一旁的盐，撒了一些在小碟子里，然后顺手递去了李帝努手边。  
“杂志模特？啊，也是，渽民现在很高，身材也好，长得也帅气，应该是很受欢迎的。不过，我记得你以前说你想要做和专业相关的工作，我记得你读的是计算机专业的……”  
“因为模特这个行业来钱快。”罗渽民仿佛很轻松地说着一切，就像这一切是别人的事情一样，“大学毕业后，我就搬出来一个人住了，要维持生计就需要有足够的经济来源。那个时候，有学姐帮忙安排推荐我去杂志社面试，后来就被选上开始走模特这条路了。”  
“啊，这样么……”李帝努若有所思地随手拿起一旁杯子里的烧酒，递到嘴边喝了一口后，才反应过来这并不是茶水杯，而是烧酒，整个脸都要皱起来了。  
“你怎么心不在焉的，来，喝两口水缓一缓。这个你别喝了，给我。”罗渽民一看到李帝努皱眉，就忙不迭去拿回了他还捏在手里的那个烧酒杯，递了真正的茶水杯给他，“你酒量不好，不要随意碰酒，以前高中时候偷偷喝酒，就数你酒量最差，才三杯就趴下了。”  
提起高中时几个男孩子偷偷凑在宿舍里喝酒的往事，李帝努和罗渽民看着彼此，忍不住都笑了，只是很快两个人都陷入属于自己的回忆里。  
那次偷喝酒喝醉后，两个人都有了只有自己知道的小秘密。想到那个只有自己才知道的秘密，两个人的脸上都有些泛红，只是此刻忙着深陷自己回忆里的两个人，并没有注意到对方的变化。

那是李帝努第一次碰酒，也是第一次喝醉。那次喝醉后的李帝努记得自己做了一个春梦，梦里罗渽民温柔地亲吻着他。从额头到眼角的泪痣，到高挺的鼻梁，最后一路滑下到了双唇，那一切触感都是这么温柔缱绻，这么真实难忘。这个春梦，也是让少年时期青春懵懂的李帝努心里某个一直深藏着的种子，开始破土发芽的第一份养料来源。

那是罗渽民第一次碰酒，也是第一次借酒壮胆。那次看着都喝醉的同学们七倒八歪躺在地上，罗渽民选择跪坐在李帝努身旁，低下头虔诚地亲吻着这个自己最珍视最喜欢的人。一路从额头向下，最后亲吻到双唇的时候，罗渽民停留了很久都不舍得离开。如果可以正大光明地亲吻他，该多好？少年时期的罗渽民，他的内心勇敢无畏，却也是柔软地可以包容一切，当时的他只想要对李帝努好一点，再好一点，给他所有自己能给的。


	6. part 6

吃饱了之后，人总是会有点昏昏欲睡的感觉。  
罗渽民建议一起去走走消消食，李帝努笑着答应了。并肩走在路上，两人的步伐并不快，步调是如此一致，就和很多年前一起上下学时候差不多的感觉，但是却又和那个时候有了些不一样。  
两人有一搭没一搭地聊着过去共同的回忆，两个人感觉又回到了学生时代。  
“你还记得吗？那次放假时老师布置的作业，你把你做的答案在网上发给我和东赫，东赫那小子竟然开学后在老师的办公室里，用老师的电脑打开来查看忘记关了，最后被班主任发现你po的那些答案，你被教导主任叫去办公室里训了好久，最后还要你连续一周的中午，都在教师楼的走廊里罚站。”罗渽民说起那次经历，忍不住想要笑了，因为说起来，那是李帝努完美的学生时代唯一的污点。  
“当然记得，那次我可真是被东赫害惨了，最后每天中午路过的老师，都要调侃我一番。我真的很想挖个地洞钻地底下了”李帝努想到学生时代那自作聪明却最后被乌龙抓包的事件，也忍不住笑了起来，“不过那个时候，你每天中午不午睡，还要特意来陪我一起罚站，说着有福同享有难同当，还是你最够义气啊，渽民。”  
罗渽民伸手一把勾住了一旁李帝努的脖子，不经意间拉近两人的距离，“客气什么，你最后不也是答应陪我一起看电影了嘛！”其实罗渽民没有告诉李帝努，那次听说李帝努被教导主任拉去训话后，他第一时间就跑去找了班主任，揽下了所有的错，强调都是因为自己的无理要求，李帝努这样的乖宝宝才会做出了这样的错误。班主任虽然后来也有把这个情况向教导主任反映，教导主任最后的说辞就是，【主犯】【从犯】同罪，就罚了罗渽民和李帝努一起罚站，事后还递交了一份深刻的检讨书才算罢休。  
“啊，那部电影啊……”电影的名字李帝努已经记不清了，只知道那是罗渽民一直嚷嚷着想要看，还要和李帝努一起看的电影，但是李帝努因为周末需要去学习班上课，一直抽不出空，最后在李帝努冒险装病请假了一天后，两个人才得以在罗渽民的家里一起窝着看了借来的影碟。  
“对啊，就是那次在我家一起看的。”罗渽民说着弯起嘴角，笑得满脸幸福，那次一起看电影的事，他永远都记得。

因为天热，在拿了冰镇饮料出来后，罗渽民和李帝努就把书包都往客厅的桌上一扔，两人席地而坐靠着背后的沙发垫，开始播放那部外国的经典爱情电影。  
刚开始看的时候，两人还看得很认真，跟着剧情走向忍不住聊两句。到后来电影过半的时候，电影里的男女主人公有了亲密的床戏部分，暧昧的音乐和有些露骨的情节就这样大喇喇地展示在两人面前。李帝努当时有些尴尬地摸了摸自己的鼻子，然后人往后靠了靠，拉开了一些和罗渽民并肩而坐的距离，侧过头看着依旧很认真盯着电视里亲热戏看的罗渽民，李帝努感觉自己的内心有点说不出的异样感。  
也就片刻而已，罗渽民猛地回头看向李帝努，对上眼的两个少年都没说话，最后还是罗渽民忍不住“扑哧”一声笑了起来，“Jeno，你脸这么红干嘛！看这个你都脸红，太纯情了吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“呀！渽民呐！不要笑啊！”李帝努伸手要去捂住大笑不止的罗渽民，可是却并不见效，最后两个少年一起滚倒在地上玩闹成一团，再也没人去注意那电视里还在继续的剧情了。  
罗渽民怕痒，所以李帝努见没法捂住他的嘴，就冲着他的腰下手，罗渽民为此反而笑得更大声了，不过终究还是忍不住求饶了，李帝努气喘吁吁地保持着坐在罗渽民腿上的姿势，双手停下了动作后，撑在了两侧。罗渽民躺在地上，笑眯眯地看着骑坐在自己腿上还没挪开的李帝努，一手借力撑着地板坐起身，同时一手又刚好搂住了往后靠着准备站起来的李帝努。突然坐起身的罗渽民成功地拉近了两人面对面的距离，近到能闻到对方衣服上那特有的清香味，微微仰着头看着脸又一次开始涨红的李帝努，他真的想要就这样毫无顾忌地亲上去了。  
“渽民，那个……”李帝努别扭地扭过头，想要挣开搂着自己的那只手，但是这么近的距离，李帝努只能感觉到腰上的手又收紧了几分力，两人凑得更近了，一转头就会鼻尖相对了。  
“哪怕是纯情的Jeno，我都觉得好可爱！”罗渽民歪头凑近扭过头去的李帝努，“因为我最喜欢Jeno了，什么样的都喜欢！”  
“啊，你每次都这么开我玩笑，真是的……要练习怎么讨女孩子开心，也别总拿我当练习对象啊。”李帝努抿了抿嘴，最后伸出双手猛地推开了几乎要贴到一起去的胸膛，然后借势挣开了腰上的手，往后站了起来。  
“可是我对你说的从来都不是玩笑话啊……”看着已经站起来走到桌子旁的李帝努，罗渽民低下头苦笑着轻声低语，刚好被电影里震撼的特效音给掩盖了。  
“渽民，你说什么？”  
“Jeno啊，刚才对不起啊~不要生气了，陪我一起把这部电影看完好不好？”平时撒娇时才会有的表情又一次出现在了罗渽民的脸上。  
“当然会陪你看完。”李帝努拿出书包里的手机，又一次坐回到了罗渽民身边，看着一旁一直扭头盯着自己的罗渽民，李帝努直接伸手握住了罗渽民的手捏了捏，并没有松开，“我没有生气，你不要这样可怜巴巴地盯着我看啊，我真的没生你的气……哎呀，说要看电影的是你，你现在看着我干嘛，快点看电影啊！刚才到底发生了什么，怎么现在到这段了？要不要倒回去一点啊……”  
罗渽民看着李帝努到处摸索寻找遥控器，但是依旧没有松开握着的那只手，心里原本的小郁结顿时也散开了。笑着又往李帝努身边靠了靠，少年与少年肩并肩靠坐在一起，你一嘴我一句的又开始聊起了电影里接下来的剧情。

“Jeno，要不要一起看电影？”路过一家小电影院门口的时候，罗渽民停下脚步，站定在一副刚上映电影的宣传海报旁。  
“好啊。”转头对上罗渽民有些希冀的眼神，李帝努身体下意识地就向他走去。  
就近选了一场轻喜剧爱情片后，两人在片头广告时间里，摸黑找到了最后一排位置坐下了，放映厅里人并不多，最后一排也就他们两个人而已。  
电影情节很欢快，很多笑点总能引得观众跟着笑出声。罗渽民跟着剧情起伏，也笑了好一会儿，正想要回头对一旁的李帝努说些什么，就觉得肩上一沉，偏过头就看到李帝努的头顶戳在了自己面前，微微翘起的黑色发丝轻轻抚在罗渽民的脸上，有些痒，但也带着淡淡的柠檬香，这和学生时代自己推荐给他用的洗发水是一样的味道。  
感觉着肩上的重量，李帝努应该是彻底睡着了，罗渽民没有打算叫醒他，而是努力挺直了自己的身板，让斜靠在自己肩上的人脖子不会太难受，单手拿过一旁放着的外套，轻轻地够长了手臂，有些困难地把外套盖在了熟睡的李帝努身上。  
似乎因为盖外套的动作，李帝努动了动，靠在罗渽民肩上的脑袋差点就要滑下肩膀，罗渽民忙伸手扶住了李帝努的头，同时另一只手握住了李帝努紧挨着自己的手，十指紧扣的姿势让两人的手臂紧紧叠靠在了一起，而这样的姿势似乎安抚了李帝努，没有再多动，沉沉地就着靠在罗渽民的肩膀睡熟了。  
罗渽民看李帝努不再调整睡姿了，抚在李帝努脸上的手有些恋恋不舍地来回轻轻摩挲了一下后，还是选择放了下来。  
罗渽民轻轻歪过头，脸颊靠在了李帝努的脑袋上，就这样依偎着的姿势看着大荧幕，思绪却已经完全放空了。  
电影说的是什么，已经不重要了，只要他能陪在身边，就够了。

“所以，多年未见的约会，到最后，你也没有问当年他为什么不告而别，连个联系方式都不留给你？”坐在餐桌旁等着吃即将出炉的华夫饼，朴志晟把玩着手里的叉子，有些恨铁不成钢地看着厨房里靠在墙边单脚蹭着地面的罗渽民。  
“我才刚拉近了一点彼此的距离，再等等吧……”罗渽民环住自己的双臂，仔细回忆着大学时候发生的点点滴滴，但是始终找不到想要的答案。  
“渽民哥，我也真是服了你了，那个人就这么好？值得你一次次去靠近？再说了，如果他是直的，对你并不喜欢怎么办？”朴志晟没办法忘记当年那个意气风发人人都喜欢的罗渽民学长，在大学毕业后一周内，拖着是一身伤来找他帮忙时的样子。  
惊慌失措地把罗渽民带到了奶奶留给自己的旧公寓里安顿好以后，朴志晟看着躺在床上被腰痛折磨地不能动弹的罗渽民，过往总是笑脸挂在脸上的人，此刻哭得无声无息，眼泪一次次打湿了枕巾，让人看了格外心疼。  
“那到时候只能看情况再考虑了。哎呀，你就别关心这些了。喏，刚出炉的松饼，你要草莓酱还是蜂蜜？吃完你早点回去，替我谢谢你妈妈特意准备了这么多酱菜给我。”罗渽民并不想要继续这个话题，把刚出炉的华夫饼端上桌后，转身回厨房找果酱去了。  
朴志晟看着罗渽民蹲在橱柜旁的背影，也顺从了罗渽民的意思，没有继续多说什么了。  
总有那么些人，为了爱，执迷不悟，却也是奋不顾身，一次次飞蛾扑火地冲向未知的光源。  
渽民哥，希望这一次你的努力，不会再带着一身伤回来了。


	7. part 7

李马克觉得今天的李帝努很奇怪。  
休息了一个周末，回来上班的李帝努竟然脸上一直带着笑，今天因为李帝努那满脸笑容而面红耳赤害羞到不敢对视的女乘客已经超过二十个了，更有甚者，有的乘客宁可冒着违法被抓的可能拿着手机对着李帝努的窗口偷拍，当然那些照片最后都被其他同事及时阻止删除了。  
趁着午休吃饭换班的间隙，李马克决定去问问看李帝努到底发生什么事了。回到休息室却并没有看到李帝努的身影，一打听，有女同事说刚才看到他在候机厅的书店门口徘徊，李马克便毫不犹豫地就转身冲去了书店，果不其然，看到李帝努正在一个书架旁站着，双手捧着一本杂志，看的很仔细，都不见他翻页，一直停留在那一页上。  
从背后凑过去一看，杂志被翻开的那页是一个广告宣传海报图，图上的三个男模以一种跩翻天的姿势站着，俯视着镜头。  
李马克不懂这有什么好看的，所以从背后撞了撞李帝努，“Jeno，你今天吃错药了？一上午一直笑眯眯地散发着你的无限魅力到处勾人不说，中午连饭都不吃就过来看杂志，准备成仙了？快点跟我回去吃饭，等会儿下午还要当值好长时间，你什么都不吃肯定得饿。”  
“马克哥，你先去吃吧，我不饿。”李帝努笑着继续低头看着那页广告，眼睛里温柔地快要滴出水了。  
“三个男人有什么好看的？你这是喜欢这牌子的鞋？又不是限量版，应该很好买，等休息了我陪你去买就是了。”李马克伸手想要把李帝努手里的杂志拿过来放回架子上，却意外地被李帝努躲开了。  
“马克哥，你看看他，是不是很帅？”李帝努只是稍微躲了躲，但是很快还是把杂志捧着递到了李马克面前，指着正中间的那个男模问。正中间那个带着睥睨天下眼神气势的男模，正是罗渽民。  
“长得是不错，不过这么冷冰冰的……”  
“他其实是个很温柔体贴，很会照顾别人的人，而且他很喜欢笑，笑起来很好看，就和小太阳一样，让人全身心的温暖。”李帝努一边笑着一边伸手指轻轻抚摸着杂志上的罗渽民。  
“Jeno，你怎么对他这么了解？难道……”李马克看着这样的李帝努，心里有了一个隐约不确定的答案。  
“他是我的高中同桌，”李帝努笑着抬头看了看李马克。  
“你是不是喜欢他？”李马克其实更想问，这个人是不是就是自己一直理解的那个【白月光】，毕竟李帝努的眼神骗不了人，他看着杂志上那个人的爱意根本就把李帝努心里的秘密都抖得干干净净了。  
“嗯，我喜欢他。”并没有迟疑，李帝努点了点头，然后仔细观察着李马克的表情，生怕看到有什么厌恶的表情出现，“马克哥，不要因为我喜欢一个男人……而讨厌我，好吗？”  
“你小子也太看扁我了吧！我是那种人吗？每个人的性取向都是自由的，爱上一个同性并不是罪过。”李马克虽然还有点小小的震惊，但是毕竟是相处了有段日子的弟弟，他反而有些心疼李帝努，以自己对李帝努的了解，大概这孩子一直都是暗恋阶段，“你如果想找人聊聊他，我可以听你说。”  
“谢谢你，马克哥。”

“李，李帝努，你也喜欢这个模特吗？”不知道什么时候凑过来的书店工作人员，小心翼翼地问着，只是她会错意了，并没听清前面李马克和李帝努的对话，只隐约听见了【喜欢】的字眼，想着或许是个套近乎的好机会  
“嗯，很喜欢，怎么了？”李帝努合上杂志，摸了摸自己的裤子口袋，准备买下杂志回去再好好看。  
“啊，那个，那个就是，其实这个罗……罗渽民？对，罗渽民还拍过很多画报杂志，之前这里卖不掉的过期杂志什么的都放在了仓库里，如果，你需要的话……”  
“我很需要。”李帝努似乎抓到了重点，“只要有他的杂志画报，能不能帮我都拿一份？”说着李帝努还笑着迎上这个主动搭讪的工作人员，引得小女生面红耳赤更加结巴了。  
“那，好，好的，我过两天帮你去仓库里找一下，晚点帮你带过来！如果方便的话，可不可以……”留个手机号码还没说完，就看到李马克大半个身子都挡在了李帝努面前，这让那个小女生有些堂皇地说不下去了。  
“你放在书店就行了，我中午会过来取的。”李帝努拉了拉挡在自己身前护着自己的李马克，示意他跟自己一起去结账。  
李马克看着还呆愣在原地的小女生，忍不住摇了摇头。主动出击的女性并不让人讨厌，如果是以往，李马克多半就是看好戏的状态看李帝努佯装不解风情地回绝人家。只是在知道了李帝努心有所属的竟然是这样一个人后，李马克觉得，大概那些落花有意的人啊，注定得不到流水的留情了……

趁着所剩不多的午休时间在休息室里吃饭时，李帝努和李马克说起了自己和罗渽民的高中生活。罗渽民对李帝努的好，李帝努从来都没有忘记过。也不知道是什么时候开始，那个像小太阳一般的罗渽民，就成了李帝努生命里不可或缺的存在了。  
“那他知道你喜欢他吗？”李马克一针见血直捣黄龙。  
“不知道。”李帝努顿了顿，似乎在回忆什么，“因为，他并不喜欢我。”  
“对你这么好，一直这么照顾你还叫不喜欢你？！”李马克听到李帝努这么说，真是快要托不住自己下巴了。  
“渽民对谁都很好很温暖，他会特别照顾我，应该只是因为我是他的同桌，他把我当好朋友吧。”李帝努苦笑着把吃了一半的饭盒往外推了推，自己环住手臂趴在了桌上，喃喃自语一般的声音，闷闷地传出来，“这个世界，对同性相恋并没有这么宽容。而且也不存在我喜欢他，他就一定要为了回应我的感情而弯了，来喜欢我。我不能让他因为我的感情而感觉困扰了，影响到他的生活。”  
“也是，如果我一直挖心挖肺当兄弟的人，一心却只想要睡我，估计我也会很困扰，最后不得不断了来往了。”李马克似乎能理解到李帝努内心的一丝茫然，这场可能无疾而终的暗恋还是让人唏嘘不已的，“所以后来呢？你们没有考同一所大学吗？”  
“没有。他计算机机械方面特别擅长，所以最后考去了理工大学，而我去了K大。”

李帝努还记得当初填志愿的时候，罗渽民磨了很久想要套李帝努的话，最后罗渽民还是从班主任那里得知李帝努会以被推荐的状态报送去K大。  
但是以罗渽民的成绩以及他擅长的科目方向，K大并不适合他。本来坚持也要拼一把去考K大的罗渽民，还是在李帝努的各种安抚和分析里才放弃了要冒险考K大的打算。  
“K大和理工大学离得并不远啊，你看，一部地铁就能到，以后我没课了就去找你玩，你有空了也可以来找我啊，渽民，不要噘着嘴不开心了，来，笑一个嘛！”李帝努对趴在桌上噘嘴表达出自己很不开心的罗渽民好声好气地哄着，只希望他能听进去自己的话，不要拿自己的前程做盲目的赌注。  
“那么你亲亲我，我就会开心了。”罗渽民说着抬头噘着嘴往李帝努面前靠，眼看着李帝努脸红着直往后靠，最后被逼到墙角的李帝努只能伸手推拒着罗渽民的腰身，成功地因触发到罗渽民怕痒的弱点后得以逃脱。  
进了大学后的两人，保持着手机电话短信的联系，只是李帝努因为成绩优异被老师赏识，很快就开始着手进行研修第二学位，没有了空闲休息的时间。当初答应没课的时候会去理工大学看罗渽民的承诺，最后也只能靠罗渽民单方面不停地跑来K大串门探望而维持了下来。  
双休日里李帝努要去上第二学位的课程，而罗渽民也放弃了回家休息或者和新同学们一起出去游玩的一切邀约，只是带着自己进大学后新购置的单反相机，静静地陪着李帝努一起上课，自习做作业，吃饭，然后晚上送他回家后，再自己回家。  
那个时候罗渽民刚开始玩单反，又因为不出门只是陪着李帝努的缘故，很多时候都是李帝努埋头整理笔记，而没发现一旁的罗渽民拿着单反偷偷对着他按下快门。  
李帝努回想着大学里自己那本应该枯燥乏味的生活，似乎最后也是被罗渽民给填补地满满当当的，让人每天都有所期待。

“后来呢？”李马克看了看时钟，还有些时间才到点，所以他示意李帝努趁着这会儿只有他们俩，继续说下去。  
“后来大三的时候，他学校的专业课程多起来了，还要准备实习这些，就很少来我大学找我了。”  
“他不来，你不会自己去找他吗？不是你喜欢他吗？怎么我听下来，反而一直都是那个孩子在照顾你的一切啊？我这个旁观者听下来的感觉就是，他未必对你没有感觉。不然就算是再好的朋友也不会这样牺牲自己一切时间陪着你的。”  
“当年，我也这么后知后觉地以为，他也许有那么一点点，是喜欢我的吧？所以，如果我主动一些去告白，会不会他就答应了呢？”李帝努低下头，微微闭上眼回想起曾经自己所幻想的那些，突然觉得很可笑了，“可是后来我发现，那不过是我自己的一厢情愿罢了。”

春天，是个适宜外出踏青，亲近自然的机会。  
而大学里，那一树一树争相开放的樱花，也让所有年轻的少男少女们的春心萌动起来。  
大三下半学期的课程依旧很繁重，李帝努每次看着排的满满的课程，都在质问自己，这样值得吗？想要回头问问罗渽民的意见，却突然惊醒，大三上半学期的时候，罗渽民已经很少会过来陪他了，而还留存的，大概就是隔三差五两人手机上的kakao互通有无。这一刻，李帝努特别想念罗渽民，很想见见他，也是在那个时候，他突然有些后知后觉地开始揣测，是不是罗渽民其实也喜欢自己，才会这样连着两年一直频繁地来学校里陪自己。  
闲下来休息的片刻，李帝努移动着鼠标点开了罗渽民的社交平台，看到他昨天po上网的八张樱花图，点进去一张张细看后，李帝努才惊醒，原来罗渽民的拍照水平这么好，他镜头下的照片从取景构图上都刚好展现出了一种和谐的美感，让人看了特别喜欢。  
一个没忍住，李帝努就顺着他的相册，一张张继续往下翻看着，看得越多，李帝努就觉得罗渽民和自己的距离越远。有时候，分开的距离太远并不会有美感，那个分享出美丽照片的罗渽民，让李帝努有些陌生，而下面给他点赞评论得到回复的人，也是他都不认识的人，似乎罗渽民的生活圈已经慢慢地，一点点地在挪出自己的生活圈，而李帝努感觉自己伸手都没法抓住那一切了。  
罗渽民会拥有自己的生活，一个没有李帝努的生活。  
突然这个念头在脑海里一闪而过，惊得李帝努手都有些颤抖握不住移动的鼠标了。回到了最新更新的樱花照片下，李帝努斟酌了很久，想着也许自己应该去踏出那一步，做个主动的人，几番犹豫后，才点下了评论。  
【花拍得真好看，抽个时间我来理工大学看花吧！】  
一次次深呼吸着试图去平复内心的紧张感，眼巴巴看着刚更新上去自己写的评论，李帝努感觉要踏出第一步真的是件很不容易的事情，可是真的踏出去了，也就那么回事儿了。  
新消息提醒很快拉回了李帝努的思绪，心跳又一次开始加速，似乎都要到嗓子眼了一般，李帝努犹疑了片刻后，还是点开了新消息。  
只有三个字，却是结结实实的一盆冷水兜头倾倒而下，让李帝努感觉从脚底心一路往上冒起了寒气，那份冷直戳心窝。看着回复的李帝努半响没有动作，最后也只是木然地关机收拾起东西，背着书包步履有些不稳地往校外走。  
那天，是李帝努破天荒第一次翘课。一下午的专业课老师们都以为李帝努是生病了才没来，尤其在得到很多同学口头佐证，说有看到李帝努脸色惨白人摇摇晃晃地离开学校后，专业课老师们也只能用“大家都要保重身体，学习是很重要，但是身体更重要。不要太拼了，知道吧？”来提醒大家开春换季了，注意不要生病。  
李帝努在家里躺了整整三天，不吃不喝不肯离开自己的卧室半步。李帝努的父母权当儿子是感冒了，着急的不行，坚持说要带李帝努去医院检查一下，可是最后却被从没发过脾气的李帝努给吼着赶出了他的房间。  
李帝努不敢闭眼，闭上眼都是那三个字，刺目到让他眼眶发酸，眼泪争相从眼眶里往外冒。所以，自己终究是个异类，高看了自己，错估了罗渽民的心思。自以为是地觉得踏出的那一步，就可以从罗渽民那里得到些不一样的东西，结果最后踏出去才发现，等着自己的，只有万丈深渊。  
因为自己想要尝试的那一步，终究是把自己给推到了万劫不复撕心裂肺的地步了。  
【你别来。】


	8. part 8

【Jeno，过几天是国定节假日，你有空吗？】  
【抱歉，到时候我要回家一次，应该没空。】  
【啊~好可惜……那么等你下一次调休再约吧~替我向伯父伯母问好~】  
【好的，谢谢。】  
看着手机上最后的回复，李帝努关了手机，放回了自己的储物柜里。而一旁不小心瞥到了大概内容的李马克，则是伸手搂住了李帝努的肩拍了拍，“所以，你想清楚了吗？和那个人的关系。”  
“嗯，他把我当好朋友，我也会努力去做到的。”关上储物柜，上锁后，李帝努回头眯眼笑着看向李马克，“马克哥，你别露出这种忧国忧民的表情好不好，我会觉得自己好像得了什么绝症一样……”  
“啊呸呸呸！童言无忌童言无忌，什么绝症啊！别咒自己！”李马克真是恨不得伸手把李帝努脸上的笑给揉没了，明明现在的情况比得了绝症还要麻烦，怎么还笑得出啊？“你可想清楚了，你心里压根就没放下他，继续和他接近，我觉得你只会钻进死胡同，更加走不出来，到最后吃亏的是你自己。”  
“好了，哥，我知道，我自己有分寸的。”  
喜欢一个人，从来都没有吃亏不吃亏的说法，反正一开始自己喜欢上他，就已经注定是输的那个了，李帝努自己也知道继续这样下去只会越陷越深，可是千疮百孔的心就是这么忍不住要靠过去，自己也没办法啊，大概都是因为太喜欢罗渽民了吧。

难得国定节假日的排班轮空了，李帝努一大早就背着背包回家了。到家的时候，妈妈正在厨房里准备早餐，而爸爸正在沙发上看新闻。  
“帝努回来啦？吃过早餐了吗？没吃的话，等会儿陪你爸爸一起吃点。”  
“嗯，我先去换身衣服。”  
回到自己房间的李帝努扔下了带回来的背包，打开衣橱准备换居家服，结果看到了衣橱最里面隐约可见的纸盒。迟疑了一会儿后，李帝努还是选择拿了出来，盘腿坐在床边的地板上后，才打开了纸盒。  
纸盒里并没有什么大不了的东西，只是一些高中时候的笔记本还有些杂七杂八的杂物，随手翻看了一下那些久违的笔记本，除了自己工整的笔记之外，时不时还会出现另外一个人的字迹。多半这些都是铅笔写的，时间久了，翻阅的人手指总是在字迹上来回摩挲，所以现在字迹都有些模糊了。  
【世界上最好最棒的Jeno呀~我错了，不要生我气好不好？我请你喝奶茶赔罪！】  
【为什么Jeno的成绩那么好啊~真不公平，上帝给了你这么好看的容貌，还给了你这么聪明的脑袋，让人真是嫉妒啊~】  
【Jeno不要不开心，你的小可爱时刻在你身后陪着你！~】  
……  
满满地都是罗渽民以前上课时无聊了，偷偷抽过李帝努的笔记本写下的悄悄话。就因为这些悄悄话，李帝努一次都没有答应把笔记本外借给罗渽民之外的其他任何人。  
一本本翻看着，翻到纸盒子最底下，是一张已经被抚平的揉皱的宣传海报。看到这张海报，李帝努内心没由来地一阵抽痛，当时的回忆又一次铺天盖地地兜头涌了上来……

其实李帝努是个有些死心眼，容易钻牛角尖的人。那次旷课三天在自己房间里不吃不喝不肯离开半步的他，心里总是憋着一股倔劲。罗渽民让他不要去，他真的就要这样听他的不去了吗？不管如何，总想着要去当面问清楚才好。  
所以在第四天李帝努惨白着一张没什么生机的脸，从房间里走了出来，脚下的虚浮验证了这几天自虐的结果，在父母殷切关注的眼神下，喝了两大碗的粥后，才恢复了点力气。  
“我要出去一下。”脚下打着飘去洗漱间的李帝努，看着镜子里眼睛已经肿成桃子模样的自己，放弃了戴隐形眼镜的打算，翻找出被自己搁置了很久的框架眼镜戴上，换了一身衣服后，就出门了。  
换了两部地铁到理工大学下车后，李帝努凭着之前罗渽民和他提过的记忆，跟着指示牌找到了计算机学院楼。在门口看着已经凋零地差不多的花瓣散了满地，李帝努愣了有一会儿，然后才回神拉过一旁进出的学生，询问起大三的学生在哪里上课。  
连着问了两三个人都说不是很清楚，直到有个拿着一大摞的宣传海报的男生从学院楼里出来，听到了李帝努正询问一个同学的话后，主动走过来开口询问。  
“你好，请问你要找大三的哪个同学？”  
“啊，那个，我想要找大三的罗渽民……”  
“你要找渽民啊？他现在不在学院楼，今天他没课，这会儿应该是去展厅那边了。我正好要过去发宣传海报，我给你带路吧。”男生很热情地说着就在前面带路往展厅方向走。  
一路走一路闲聊，那个男生很热情，在听说李帝努是罗渽民的高中同学后，就开始向他说起了罗渽民在学校的很多事。  
罗渽民因为性格脾气好，人又帅，很受前辈后辈们的喜爱和追捧。最近因为他参加的摄影社团要办展，摄影社团的学长学姐们都已经大四，即将毕业，抽不出空，而作为大三里最靠谱，人气又是最高的存在，罗渽民不得已担当起了活动相关执行人，忙前忙后张罗着很多事。眼看着学生摄影展都到最后尾声了，罗渽民也才今天得以抽空去看一眼自己跑前跑后忙碌了许久的展览成品。  
“给你一张宣传海报。这是最后一批次的海报了，算你运气好，很多学妹抢着想要这个海报做收藏，最后搞得不得不多印了两批才够撑到摄影展结束。还有今天你还赶上了最后一天的展出，等会儿你让渽民带你参观一下，这次我们的摄影展规模可大了，光是社团作品就有……”男生光顾着介绍，都没留意突然停下脚步的李帝努，正奇怪怎么突然身边的人不见了，回头看到李帝努停在原地，就不得不折返询问。  
李帝努定定地看着不远处正走过去的一男一女，嗓子有些干哑地开口问道，“请问，罗渽民是不是有女朋友了？”  
“嗯？”那个男生疑惑地顺着李帝努看的方向看去，然后看清那一男一女后，忍不住“啊~”了一声，“啧啧啧，渽民那小子果然艳福不浅，天天有一群美女学姐学妹围着他转。”  
“所以，那个是他的女朋友吗？”李帝努感觉发出的声音已经不是自己的声音了。  
“现在还不是，但是估计很快就会是了吧！那个女生是大一新生，可是在今年的校花评选里拿下了第一名呢！很多人都在追她，不过好像她只喜欢罗渽民，天天都跟在他身后转悠，系里大家都说‘今天校花小学妹主动出击了吗？出击了！’，我们都在算多久她能拿下我们的万人迷系草罗渽民了。”  
男生正忙着分析的当口，不远处的两个人也有了些变化。罗渽民突然停下了脚步，一直跟在他身后的那个校花差点没刹住车，撞在了他的背上，校花似乎害羞地往后退了两步，羞涩地抬头看向转过身看着自己的罗渽民。罗渽民笑着说了什么，然后伸手抚上了校花的长发，替她撩到了耳后，然后整个人微微前倾凑近停留了片刻后，才站直身，双手插在裤子口袋里，继续笑着看着校花。校花似乎被突如其来的亲近给震懵了，白皙的皮肤又红了些许，歪着头对着罗渽民又说了什么，手还小心翼翼指了指罗渽民，又指了指自己。  
“哎呀，不会校花小学妹今天就拿下罗渽民了吧？我竟然看到了不得了的历史性一幕么！诶？同学，你去哪里？你不是要找渽民的么？”男生正以一种看八卦的心情看着那边罗渽民和校花的互动，等他回头时，就看到李帝努已经转身走了，并没有得到他任何的答复，“真是奇怪的人……不过，怎么感觉好像在哪里见过他？”  
李帝努已经不记得自己是怎么踉踉跄跄离开理工大学的，眼睛里似乎一阵阵地刺痛着，被水雾给遮盖到看不清东西了。等他回到家后，默默坐在桌边和父母一起吃了晚饭，然后简单洗漱后，又一次把自己关进了房间里，倒在床上昏睡了一天一夜，似是耗尽了所有力气，一同消失殆尽的，还有他好不容易鼓起的勇气。  
梦里都是罗渽民那温柔撩发和凑近别人脸庞的模样，还有第一次看到他对着别人露出这样温柔的笑容，突然就觉得心里一阵揪痛感麻木着全身，想要别开头不去看，可是人却无法动弹。  
原来，他让自己不要去的理由是因为这样啊……是不是该庆幸自己还好没有完全踏出那一步呢？因为没有踏出去，罗渽民就不会知道自己对他有着那不为人知的情愫，那么自己也能可以假装什么都没发生，继续做他的朋友之一，可以继续陪着他。  
可是，为什么心里这么难受，感觉快不能呼吸了一样？自己这样，是失恋了吧？还没开始就已经结束，是时候回到自己该有的位置了，不要妄想些有的没的了……

抚摸着皱巴巴的海报，李帝努眼睛又有点发酸了，揉了揉眼睛把东西都收拾好重新放回了衣橱最深处放置好，就好像把自己所有的心事都藏起来一样，换了身衣服准备陪父母吃早饭去了。  
餐桌旁，妈妈关切地给李帝努多盛了一点粥，询问着李帝努眼睛怎么看起来红红的。李帝努笑着说应该是昨晚值班太晚了，等会儿回房间补一觉就好了。简单地吃过早餐后，和父母打了招呼后，李帝努就回房间休息去了。留下餐桌旁依旧有些担心他的父母。

躺在床上的李帝努一点睡意都没有。直愣愣盯着天花板看，脑子里还在被过去的事情困扰着。其实那次跑去理工大学撞见罗渽民和校花小学妹的事情，李帝努之后一直没有和罗渽民提起，因为他很怕自己一时忍不住突然爆发了，导致最后连朋友都没得做。而罗渽民也从来没说自己交女友的事情，就像一切从来都没有发生过一样。两人保持着时有时无地联系，罗渽民偶尔抽空了，也会跑去K大找李帝努，只是李帝努能见他的次数越来越少了，更多时候，李帝努都耗在了教授的办公室里，而罗渽民只能在走廊里等他忙完。不过罗渽民却从来都不抱怨这些，每次一等就大半天的，搞得学院楼里进出的学生都认识他了，都知道他在等学霸系草李帝努。  
罗渽民依旧热络地和李帝努分享着自己经历的趣事，希望能在李帝努疲惫的脸上看到一丝自己熟悉的笑容，可是每次换来的都是李帝努有些冷淡，甚至回避的回应。  
“渽民，大四了，你也应该好好为了你的未来准备一下了。”一次吃饭的时候，李帝努主动开口这么说道，让本来正在说学院趣事的罗渽民僵在了原地。  
“Jeno，是不是我来找你，打扰到你了？”罗渽民权衡了许久，终于问出了最近内心的疑惑。  
李帝努的沉默似乎无形中承认了罗渽民的话，可是只有李帝努自己心里清楚，继续这么保持这样拉近的关系，最后自己会忍不住崩溃踩过线的。而他并不想这样。  
“毕业后，Jeno准备出国吗？”罗渽民低头用筷子戳着碗里的饭菜。  
“为什么这么问？”虽然父母一直提议让李帝努出国留学，而赏识他的教授们也提议让他出国继续进修会更好，但是李帝努自己一直没有想好。最近虽然有根据导师们的指导，先行递交了出国留学的申请，但是实际上李帝努并没有做出最后的决定。  
“今天在等你的时候，路过的导师在说，你这样的好苗子，应该会有教授的推荐，去国外继续读研深造。现在想想也是啊，我们Jeno这么优秀，不出国读书真的就浪费了。”罗渽民笑得言不由衷，“不过Jeno走了，我会很寂寞的。”  
“渽民呐，别说这么让我困扰的话。”李帝努不想承认，但是罗渽民的话，让他的心动摇了，天平整个已经倾斜了。  
“哈，不说了不说了，先吃饭，你多吃点，用脑多的人需要多多补充营养。”罗渽民说着又把自己盘里的肉类夹到了李帝努的盘里，然后低头忙着扒饭，让人看不清他的表情。  
自那次以后，罗渽民再也没有来找过李帝努，不过每天都会发消息给他，偶尔确认李帝努不忙的时候，还会打电话过来闲聊两句。就这样，两人保持着这样的距离，拖拖拉拉到了大四最后毕业的日子。  
毕业前夕，李帝努父母因为工作调动，需要搬家。和李帝努商量后，便在他毕业典礼前夕搬了家，这些事李帝努都没有告诉罗渽民，他在犹豫，是不是应该就这样保持着君子之交淡如水的关系就够了，时间久了是不是自己也能心如止水不再胡思乱想。  
直到那天在新家收拾东西的时候，接到一通电话，是罗渽民的电话，询问李帝努是不是有空来参加自己的毕业典礼，然后说着隔天自己也可以礼尚往来去参加李帝努的毕业典礼，作为彼此见证大学毕业的一个见证人。李帝努犹豫了很久，被罗渽民电话里磨了很久后，还是忍不住答应了。罗渽民欢天喜地地挂了电话，给他发了信息，告知了他时间和地点，还让他别忘记带一束花来。  
毕业典礼那天，李帝努特意把自己收拾了一番，确定自己看起来并没有什么不妥后出了门，路过花店的时候，在快要挑花眼的时候，看到了一旁默默绽放的白色石竹花后，和店员询问过后，付钱买了下来，包好石竹后赶着前往理工大学。  
毕业典礼上人声鼎沸，大四生的毕业，来了不少离别送行的学弟学妹，也有来观礼的家长。在指定家属区观礼后，看着一大波毕业生被拉出去拍毕业照了，李帝努有些紧张地拿着花站了起来，慢慢跟随观礼的家长们往外走。李帝努心里打了无数次腹稿，这次来祝贺罗渽民毕业之外，如果没有意外，是不是自己应该告诉他搬家的事情，还有关于自己的前途未来，以及罗渽民的未来，他都想要好好和他聊一聊，就像一个好朋友会做的事情一样，都只是闲聊，对，就是朋友间互相关心的那般。  
可是一切的设想，终究只是设想，那都是建立在没有意外的情况之下。在密密麻麻的人群里寻觅了许久后，李帝努终于在礼堂边上的樱花树下找到了自己要找的人，而那个人此刻正一左一右陪着一高一矮两个不同类型的美女在那里合影。合影的时候，看的出罗渽民心情很好，笑得特别开心，还一直笑着回头和那个中长发的矮个子女生说着什么。那个矮个子的女生掏出手机后举高了要自拍，罗渽民还贴心地弯下腰凑过去，手搭在了矮个子女生的肩上，笑容很甜地靠在女生脸旁陪着拍了好几张自拍。这一刻李帝努感觉自己特别像一个傻瓜，窒息地快无法呼吸了，心里又开始了揪痛。  
最后李帝努在看着罗渽民弯下腰让矮个子的女生揉捏他的脸庞时，转身离开。精心包装好的那束白色石竹，就这样被孤零零地留在了礼堂旁的垃圾桶上，失去了它原有的意义。  
还是不要过去了，真怕一过去，罗渽民就会向他介绍身边这个关系亲密的矮个子女生是他的新女友。李帝努一直害怕的那个事情似乎不知不觉中真的成真了：罗渽民会拥有属于他自己的生活，一个没有李帝努也能很开心幸福的生活。  
李帝努很怕亲自听到这样残酷的真相，因为那会无形中碾碎所有他藏在内心深处的那份感情。所以他选择了逃走，以一个狼狈的失败者的姿态，离开了那里，也离开了罗渽民，彻底脱离了他的生活。  
那天之后，李帝努注销了所有旧的联系方式，停了手机号，第二天的毕业典礼也没去，还是找借口推脱了，让父母代为去拿的毕业证。李帝努似乎是下定了决心一般，断了和所有过去同学的联系方式，也回绝了国外三所高等学府发个他的全奖offer。  
第一次，李帝努没有按照父母替他规划好的完美人生道路走下去。虽然李帝努的选择让家里所有人都很震惊，但是他缄口再三都不肯说出原因的倔劲上来了，谁都拿他没办法。天天窝在房里发呆的他，吓得全家上下大大小小的亲戚都出动了，大家轮流来给他做思想工作，而李帝努的父母更是自责自己是不是给孩子从小到大的压力太多了，才导致压抑这么久的李帝努突然变成了现在这样。  
在时隔半个多月的多方劝导后，李帝努才终于有了点反应，答应了去试着考公务员的建议。虽然高学历双学士毕业的李帝努走这条路多少有些屈才，但是终究还是走了一条很多人艳羡的人生之路。  
就这样吧！这样也很好，既然一开始就脱离了应有的轨道，那就彻底走偏吧……  
李帝努在毕业后，开始了一个没有罗渽民的新生活。


	9. part 9

“Lucas！Lucas人呢？谁看到Lucas了？”  
经纪人满摄影棚地寻找着Lucas，眼看着火爆脾气就快要发作了，还好一旁地场务指了条明路，“刚才好像看到他去后台化妆室找渽民了。”  
经纪人一路摸索到化妆室，还没开门，就隐约听到里面传来Lucas那特有的声音在那里大笑不止，一开门经纪人就黑着脸喊了他的大名：“黄旭熙！”  
“到！”条件反射性立正面向门口的Lucas看清来者是经纪人后，立马又松了口气，坐回了沙发上，“哥，你吓到我了，不要突然叫我本名嘛！我会想到上学时老师点我名字起来回答问题的那种恐惧感，笼罩了我全身……”  
“别打岔了，快点，现在就把上衣脱了。”经纪人懒得听Lucas在那里用蹩脚的韩语在那里说个没完，指挥着他快点开工。  
“哥！你这是要干嘛？我卖艺不卖身的！现在不是还没轮到我的part吗？为什么要我脱衣服？难道你以为我是这么随便的人吗？其实我……”Lucas喋喋不休说了一大堆，让正在接受化妆的罗渽民都忍不住透过镜子看向了一旁急得来回踱步的经纪人。  
“贤俊哥，出什么问题了吗？”还是罗渽民开口打断了Lucas那越说越离谱的话，省得等会儿经纪人一个没忍住要动手敲他脑袋。  
“Tina那边出了点问题，天气原因被滞留在英国机场今天赶不过来了，她答应下一期的杂志会和你一起拍，但是这一期也不能开天窗，毕竟今天一天的场地费和摄影器材费用都已经付了，这会儿不拍我没法和公司那边交代。我刚才打电话和杂志社那边打过招呼了，他们同意我们换人拍摄，但是主题不变，不过这会儿我也找不到适合的女模特来和你搭了，所以……”经纪人说着眼神悠悠地飘向了一旁正双手护胸一脸惊恐看着自己的Lucas。  
“哥，你不可以这样的！哥，我知道我的美色足以媲美阿多尼斯！但是，那不代表我可以出卖我的尊严！”  
“黄旭熙，你前面还说自己卖艺不卖身，让你化个妆戴个假发陪渽民拍个照有那么难吗？”  
“可是我是男人啊！哥！你怎么可以让我打扮成女生！这是对我男性美的一种侮辱！”Lucas一脸誓死不从的表情，驳回了经纪人的说法。  
“Lucas，你不是一直说自己是一个敬业的模特吗？女装这种事怎么可能难得倒你。”罗渽民终究忍不住开口了，如果继续听贤俊哥和Lucas在那儿说相声一来一回吵个没完，大概自己的脑袋会炸了。  
“可是，可是人家会害羞的……”Lucas看着已经化完妆，一脸妖孽冷艳气质的罗渽民，忍不住咽了口口水。  
“有什么好害羞的！你又不是第一次和罗渽民搭档拍照！”经纪人实在是受不了了，上前准备动手帮他脱衣服，果然得到了Lucas的奋勇反抗。  
“贤俊哥，Lucas的薪酬怎么算？”罗渽民从椅子上站起身来，开始单手解开自己的衬衣扣子，准备去换衣服。  
“给Tina多少，就给他多少。”  
听到这里，Lucas突然就不反抗了，反而主动伸开双臂，闭上眼睛，一脸义无反顾的表情说着，“来吧，随便脱，你们想怎么化妆就怎么化，我绝对服从。”  
经纪人看到突然一百八十度大转变的Lucas，整个人懵了一下，回头对上正对自己挑眉一笑的罗渽民，也就心领神会了，“你小子满脑子都想着钱了。快点脱了上衣过来坐下。小林，你把给Tina准备的妆稍微改一改，给他化上，尽量柔和他脸部线条……”  
“人活着当然不能和钱过不去啊！Tina姐的酬劳有多高，我的理想就有多遥远，难得有机会和理想这么接近，总是不能错过啦~”为了五斗米折腰的Lucas已经服从地把上衣脱了，裸着上身坐到了刚才罗渽民坐的位置上，透过镜子看到罗渽民已经解开衬衣扣子，衬衫半挂在手臂上要脱不脱地往一旁的衣架那边走去，忍不住又一次咽了口口水，内心由衷感叹，友人的身材和美貌，果然也不输自己多少，真不愧是我认定的朋友！

等一切就位，拍摄开始后，戴着假发的Lucas也看不出特别暴露性别的特征。  
躺在罗渽民腿上的Lucas抬眼向上看去，就看到罗渽民正配合摄影师的要求，一脸慵懒地表情看着Lucas的腰腹位置。感觉到视线的那一刻，Lucas感觉到自己小腹一紧，罗渽民似乎也感觉到了躺在自己腿上的友人浑身一僵的感觉，微微皱了皱眉，“你放松点，这样硬邦邦地硌着我腿疼。”  
“可是我很紧张啊~”似乎进入了女性状态一样，Lucas忍不住语气里都带着点娇嗔，“我怕你看到这么好看的我，会想要升华我们的友情。”  
罗渽民顺应着摄影师的提示，慢慢转过头，对上Lucas的双眼，这让Lucas看清了罗渽民的眼神有点冷冰冰地让人犯怵，身体又禁不住地抖了抖。  
“你放心，那段要升华的Bromance，不是你。”  
“你确定？难道还有比我更好看的？那会是谁啊？星星吗？可是星星比你小，原来你喜欢年轻的？看不出啊渽民！需不需要我帮忙？我可是很会助攻的！当年我可是我们学校出了名的牵线高手！”Lucas似乎在确认自己不需要掰弯自己去答复友人的告白后，由衷地松了口气，不过一连串疑问也随之蹦跶出来了，思来想去罗渽民身边自己认识又是他多年朋友的同性好像不多啊！难道是那个把房子租给罗渽民的小学弟朴志晟吗？真是人不可貌相啊！  
“你少想些有的没的，等时机恰当的时候，我会介绍你认识的。先闭嘴专心工作，真的忍不住了还想说，想想你的理想薪酬。”罗渽民伸手抚上Lucas的双眼，然后换了个姿势双手向后撑着地面。  
Lucas果然听到薪酬的问题后，很乖巧地闭上了嘴不再絮絮叨叨，认真地任由摄影师的摆布配合拍摄。  
等拍摄结束后，Lucas赶着去准备第二场自己做主角的杂志拍摄，脸上的妆和身上的裙装都没换，就急急忙忙跟着化妆师跑着去隔壁摄影棚了。而罗渽民回到化妆室，也没急着卸妆，而是看着镜子里一脸魅惑艳色的自己好一会儿，然后拿过了手机对着光线一顿好找，才找到了最合适的角度自拍了一张，发给了李帝努，配上了一连串打滚求抱抱的表情后，补上了一条信息【临时救场拍摄终于结束了，好累啊~求安慰！~^3^】  
看着消息一直没有变成已读，罗渽民也不着急，放下手机走去后面换衣服去了。等他换回自己的衬衫回到化妆台边时，已经有新消息进来了。  
【辛苦了。】  
只有短短三个字，罗渽民忍不住笑出声了，果然李帝努一紧张无措就说不出很多话的习惯还是没变。正想着放下手机卸妆的当口，手机提示音又一次响起，这次跃入眼帘的，是一条让罗渽民看着心里一热的消息。  
【渽民这样的妆容，真的很好看。】  
【喜欢吗喜欢吗？下次要不要来我们摄影棚看我工作？全程给你观摩拍照合影，包君满意！让你看到一个完全不一样的我！(///ω///)♪】  
这一次等了很久，才收到一条回复。罗渽民扔下擦了一半的化妆棉，急着点开消息看回复。  
【如果时间凑得上，也不会打扰到你的工作，我想要来看看。】  
看到这样的答复，罗渽民有些激动地忙点开了自己的手机备忘录，确认了一下最近的工作安排。  
【你什么时候休息？】  
【下周一周二两天连休。】  
看着下周一上午的工作安排，罗渽民内心深处忍不住松了口气，大概上天都在帮他，深呼吸后，他郑重其事地回复给李帝努，【那么请把这两天时间，预留给我，好吗？(>_<)/~~】  
发送出去的那一刻，罗渽民已经开始在内心计划起了那两天的安排，要如何充分利用时间，才能在不引起李帝努反感的情况下，拉近彼此的距离。  
心里的小九九才打了一半，回复的信息已经来了。  
看着简简单单一个【好】字的回复，罗渽民的嘴角抑制不住地上扬起来。  
从现在开始，就要开始期待下周一的约会了！  
光是想想都让人特别兴奋呢！时间怎么不能过得再快一点啊？


	10. part 10

周一早晨，Lucas很悠哉地吃过早饭，正准备出门锻炼晨跑一下，然后冲个澡去公司打卡报到。正在楼下做热身运动的时候，才放到臂包里的手机就不适时地响了起来，Lucas接起电话刚要来个热切的问好，就被电话那段隐约传来的低气压感给压迫地只来得及说了句“Morning...”，后面那句“My bro”还没说出口已经被憋回去了。  
“你什么时候到公司？”  
问句来势汹汹又如此冰冷无情，Lucas有些不可思议地拿下手机看了看，确定打电话给自己的人的确是【罗渽民】之后，又一次靠到了耳边，“等我晨练后，洗完澡，我就去公司啊~怎么啦~渽民宝贝你是想我了吗？你这么爱我，我会很困扰的！”  
“你不是说来韩国这么久，都没有结交同龄的朋友吗？你现在过来，我就给你介绍认识一个同龄的朋友。”  
“嗯？介绍朋友？好啊好啊！海内存知己，天涯若比邻！不过我还是要先运动，运动完洗澡，然后……”  
“Tina半小时后到，她只有今天上午半天的档期，你确定你要先运动，运动完洗澡……”  
“我来我来！我半小时内一定到！你早说我最崇拜的Tina姐要来不就好了！”Lucas还不等电话那头罗渽民说完，急忙跑回楼上公寓，火急火燎换了身衣服带上房门就往外跑。  
晨跑嘛~反正现在赶着去公司一样要用跑的，就当运动过好了！

挂断电话后的罗渽民回头看向一旁正凑在一起讨论着什么的李帝努和李马克，没由来地内心有点憋屈。  
特意安排邀请李帝努来摄影棚旁观自己的工作状态，是想要顺水推舟等会儿邀请他到自己家一起吃饭聊天拉近一些关系，如果可以的话，晚上找个借口让他留宿，反正李帝努都答应这两天时间都给他预留了，那么自己帮忙把全部行程都安排满了，应该也是合情合理的吧？提前两天就有把大致安排发给李帝努，只是留宿这个含蓄地并没有写进去而已，当然李帝努也有回复完全没问题，可是为什么……为什么今天去公司楼下接人的时候，却看到多了一个人站在李帝努身边？！  
李帝努满脸歉意地解释了半天，说着关系很好的前辈也好奇模特的工作，所以自己善作主张就带来了，如果会给罗渽民的工作带来困扰，自己就和前辈不上去打扰了blablabla……听到这里，罗渽民再困扰也不能说不，不然还没开头，后面的事情都没法继续顺水推舟了。所以作为邀请人，罗渽民只能又去找前台多申请了一张通行证给李马克，然后带着他们去了摄影棚。  
本来只以为这位关系很好的前辈是好奇心重才想来观摩，可是在第四次他强行分开自己靠近李帝努的动作时，罗渽民终于认识到一个问题，这位怕是来者不善。尤其李马克看着罗渽民的眼神，从上到下的打量，仿佛把他当成了一个需要戒备隔离的嫌疑犯。所以自己到底是哪里得罪他了？罗渽民百思不得其解。眼看着李马克和李帝努虽然还跟在自己身后，在摄影棚里转悠着，可是一直保持着这样的行进距离，怎么才能拉近彼此的关系啊？转完一圈摄影棚，罗渽民有些委屈地噘嘴看向身后的李帝努，而李帝努似乎看到这样的罗渽民楞了一下，才跨出一步要靠过来，又被一旁的李马克拉住了。看到这个小动作，罗渽民眉头一皱，看来得想点办法才行，心里一计较，只能借口要打工作电话转身走远了一点，然后拨通了Lucas的手机，有了上面这一番对话。

“马克哥，渽民不是坏人，你不要对他敌意这么明显。”李帝努其实有点无奈现在的局面，本来和李马克说了今天明天两天的安排，只是想让他安心的，谁知道这位哥哥心急地立马去换班也调休到和李帝努同一时间休息了，还说怕李帝努一错再错，无论如何也要跟着一起来。“你真是没救了，再这样下去，是不是他捅你一刀，你还是会笑着给他送祝福啊？”李马克也不想这样，可是面对自己关爱的后辈，他并不想看到李帝努又一次遍体鳞伤的回来。只有自己适当地在他身边提醒他，敲打他，才能避免他重蹈覆辙。  
罗渽民收了手机走向正在交谈的两人，两人看到他的靠近，也及时收了声。罗渽民挑了挑眉，但是没问什么，只是说着这会儿摄影棚内还在准备，让他们俩跟着自己先去化妆室里休息一下。  
所以，等Lucas卡着点在公司门口兴高采烈地候到了他心目中的女神Tina，然后一同搭乘电梯到摄影棚进入化妆室的时候，就敏感地发现了化妆室里的气氛有些微妙，那是一种趋于诡异的静谧感，没有人说话，而从头到尾，似乎只有眼神和眼神在空中传递交流着什么。  
“Hey my bro！”Lucas欢快地一声招呼声，硬生生撕裂了空气中仿佛即将就要凝固的那份静谧，对上镜子里罗渽民看着自己的眼神，Lucas自然很乖巧地立马凑了过去，低头听罗渽民在自己耳边絮絮叨叨说着什么。  
跟着一起进入化妆室的Tina环顾了一圈，并没有被室内有些微妙的气氛给影响到，毕竟作为模特界的专业模特，常年都是高冷气场的她，完全能承受得住任何环境氛围。只是她在看到沙发上坐着的李帝努时，忍不住皱了皱眉，眼神里一晃而过的了然。而李帝努只是随意看向门口的眼神刚好和Tina对视了，李帝努没来由地一愣，总觉得好像有点眼熟，但是又说不出是哪里眼熟了。  
又看了两眼李帝努后，Tina便像这房内的一切和自己无关一样，坐到了另一个化妆台边，拿出了手机开始低头捣鼓起来。  
“Tina姐，麻烦你再等五分钟，渽民这里很快就好。”正给罗渽民做最后定妆的化妆师焦急地抬手抹了把额头的汗。  
“没事。”Tina完全没事人一样，继续低头忙着发手机短信。  
听罗渽民说了好一会儿的Lucas，突然瞪大眼睛惊呼一声“真的？！”吓得所有人都抬头看向他。Lucas立马也抬头看向沙发上正看着自己的李马克，仿佛发现了新大陆一样。还不等罗渽民再说什么，Lucas立马凑了过去，坐在了沙发扶手上，同时手伸向李马克，“听说你和我同年，那么我们就是亲故了！”  
李马克被这突如其来的话给说懵了，只来得及“啊？”了一声，就被Lucas一把勾住了脖子拉扯了过去。  
“我是渽民的好兄弟，渽民是Jeno的亲友，而你是Jeno的前辈。再加上我们俩是同年生的，那么作为等价交换，我们就是亲故啊亲故！”Lucas那有些跳脱的言论，让李马克更加懵上加懵了，“你可是我来韩国后认识的第一个同龄亲故！走走走！我请你喝一杯饮料！不要客气！大家都是兄弟嘛！”说着Lucas已经搂着完全搞不清楚状况的李马克，半拖半拉地把人把化妆室门口带了，临出门前还不忘抬了抬手向留在化妆室里的人示意。  
眼看着化妆室门关上了，李帝努还有点搞不清楚现在是什么情况，而他一回头，就看到站在自己面前已经化完妆的罗渽民，正低头看着自己。  
“Jeno，你帮我一下好不好？”罗渽民此刻的声音软软的，让李帝努心底一阵酥软，心跳都忍不住加速了。  
“哦……好，好的。”有些无措地站起身，跟着罗渽民往后面更衣间走去的李帝努，还不知道要帮他什么，但是就下意识忍不住答应了。  
正在给Tina上妆准备的化妆师有些好奇地回头瞥了眼隐没在帘子后的两个人，然后嘴里嘟囔了一句，“今天的衣服好像没有不方便一个人穿的，渽民那小子在搞什么啊。”  
听清楚这句话的Tina只是低头又发了条消息出去，然后闭上眼，等着化妆师接下来的上妆。

平日里只能容纳一个人的更衣室，这会儿挤着两个大男人，总是有些转不开身的。李帝努有些不自在地靠在靠近帘子的墙壁上，生怕妨碍到了罗渽民换衣服。罗渽民似乎全然不管可以活动的空间有多小，只是慢条斯理地背对着李帝努解开自己的衬衣扣子，当罗渽民在彻底脱下上身的衬衣露出光裸的上身时，并没有急着去拿衣服，反而是转身拉了一把快要大半个身子挪出帘子外的李帝努，让他踉跄了一下。向前踉跄的时候，李帝努的脸很不幸地蹭到了罗渽民光裸着的胸口，等他抬起头要站稳的时候又堪堪擦过了罗渽民锁骨的位置，这一系列意外的温热触感，让李帝努的脸立马染上了很微妙的红色，整个人惊得更加要往后缩了。  
“你别再退了，帘子都要被你掀起来了，会走光的。”罗渽民把李帝努局促不安的眼神和动作都看在了眼里，嘴角忍不住又往上提了提。  
“那个，要不我先出去，你要帮忙的时候，我，我再进来……不然你这样也不方便换衣服……”说着李帝努也不管罗渽民是不是答应，挣脱开罗渽民拉着自己的手，小心地掀起帘子一角整个人蹭了出去，放下帘子确保没有春光外泄后，才松了一口气能够正常呼吸了。  
低头避开镜子里传来的瞩目视线，李帝努涨红了一张脸快步走出了化妆室，这会儿他只想着出去好好透口气冷静一下，不然真的会脸红到爆炸的。  
房门【咔哒】一声关上了，帘子后的罗渽民闻声探出脑袋，满脸委屈。  
Tina还坐在那里一动不动地让化妆师上妆，但是眼角却也是瞥到了罗渽民的表情，“是当年那个孩子吧？”  
没头没尾的一句话，只有罗渽民听懂了，然后轻轻哼唧了一声算是回应了。  
“你这样，只会再吓跑他一次。”Tina配合地闭上眼，等着化妆师上眼妆。  
“我也不想这样，可是我怕……”罗渽民欲言又止，整个人缩回了帘子后。  
罗渽民怕的是什么，Tina当然知道。只是当局者迷，旁观者清。时隔多年亲眼看到李帝努真人的Tina觉得，或许事情并不像罗渽民想的那么复杂，一切还有转机，就看谁来促成了。

有些漫无目的地在摄影棚里转悠的李帝努，其实很茫然。毕竟这里是完全陌生的环境，随意乱跑似乎也会给别人造成困扰，在贴着墙根走过大半个摄影棚之后，李帝努考虑先去一下洗手间，即将靠近摄影棚门口的时候，门外走进来一个人，引得摄影棚里的人都停下手里的准备工作，忙着鞠躬打招呼。  
“俊熙姐，你来啦！”“嗯，我过来看看。”  
“俊熙姐好！”“你好，辛苦了。”  
“哎呀！好久没见你了，俊熙，你怎么过来了？”“怎么，不欢迎吗？”  
“俊熙姐，你今天是来探班吗？”“对啊，来探我家那位的班。”  
看着那个一路往里走一路和众人打招呼的背影，李帝努整个人僵在原地。看到那位侧过头笑着和人说话的样子，李帝努脑子里已经警铃大振。  
毕业典礼樱花树下那个和罗渽民关系亲密的那个人，已经与此刻那个和所有人熟络，并且言笑晏晏的俊熙重叠在了一起。李帝努才雀跃加速的心跳，又一点点转凉变慢，挪不开脚步的他，感觉又一次呼吸困难了。  
眼看着已经走进化妆室的女性即将关上化妆室的门，李帝努捂住自己的胸口靠着墙壁整个人要往下滑去。  
可是神奇的是化妆室的门却又一次打开了，那位探头向外张望了一下，回头又对化妆室内的人说着什么，然后急急忙忙带上门走了出来。  
靠在墙壁上微微闭着眼的李帝努并没有看到这一切，他只觉得头很疼，胸口也很疼，整个人似乎又一次快要撕裂开一般疼着，单手撑着墙壁重新站直后，李帝努只想着快点离开这里，也就没有注意到那个正向自己快步跑过来的俊熙了。  
“请等一下。那个，李帝努，你等一下。”  
被陌生的女声叫到名字的李帝努顿了一下，有点僵硬地回过头看着已经跑到自己面前露出满是欣喜表情的女性，“抱歉……”  
“啊，可能有点唐突，先自我介绍一下，我是金俊熙。”  
停顿的片刻，让李帝努有些窒息，脸色开始泛白，李帝努努力张了张嘴，最后也只是吐出了自己一直在回避的那句话，“你是渽民的……女朋友吗？”  
“嗯？谁说的？”金俊熙本来还满心欢喜，正打量着眼前高挑身材不错的李帝努，但是听到这句话也忍不住一愣，然后眼神死死地胶着在李帝努脸上，仿佛要找到什么头绪。  
“樱花树下……”李帝努突然不知道要怎么说才好，有些语塞地站在那里，看着金俊熙的脸，最后还是没有说下去。  
金俊熙听到这里，刹那间就意识到了什么，然后一把抓住李帝努的手臂晃到，问道，“所以毕业典礼那天，你去了，是不是？”  
李帝努被金俊熙晃得整个人靠在了墙壁上，迟疑了片刻后，才僵硬地点了点头。  
“那为什么那天你不去见渽民？你知道那傻小子就这样一直在那里站着，等了你一整天！”  
“我……”李帝努被诘问地说不出话来，反而有些茫然眼前这个矮个子的金俊熙想要表达的意思。  
“真是的，一个两个怎么都这么蠢，真是急死人了。”金俊熙松开手有些不爽地叹了口气，然后对着李帝努一挑下巴，“你跟我出来一下，我们好好谈一下。”

化妆室里，罗渽民换完衣服，一脸委屈闷声不响地靠在化妆镜边上，眼巴巴看着即将化妆收尾的Tina。  
“是我叫俊熙来的。”Tina似乎知道罗渽民要问什么，所以也没看他一眼，自顾自地说着，“你以为自己把宝藏偷偷摸摸地藏一辈子，宝藏就会属于你一个人了吗？你不好好去开发，只会最后流失掌控权。”顿了一下，确认妆容完成后，Tina站起身，丝毫不比罗渽民逊色的身高，让她自带了一股强气场，“我看那个孩子并不是对你完全没感觉。所以我让俊熙过来，是想帮你指明一条路，省得你和无头苍蝇一样，围绕着你的Treasure瞎转还找不到门路。”  
“Tina学姐，谢谢……”  
“别谢我，当年的事是我对不住你，这次就当是我弥补当年的过失吧。”


	11. part 11

带着李帝努在公司二楼的咖啡厅里转了一圈，拿了打包好的咖啡，无视了Lucas在远处热情挥手让他们过去的邀请，金俊熙带着李帝努上了楼上的平台休息区。  
找到一个隐蔽的角落坐下后，金俊熙拿着咖啡也不喝，就直勾勾看着正对着自己正襟危坐的李帝努，让李帝努有些紧张地挪了挪身子，仿佛是在参加考试面试一样，只坐了半张椅子。  
“你别紧张，我只是要想想看到底要从哪里开始说起。”金俊熙换了个舒服点的坐姿往后靠了靠，然后喝了口咖啡润了润嗓子，“其实你都不会好奇吗？为什么我这个第一次见面的人，能够在人群里准确无误地找到你，喊出你的名字吗？”  
“我不知道。”李帝努抿了抿嘴，“大概是渽民告诉你的……”  
“哈，那小子的嘴这么紧，怎么可能主！动！告！诉！我！”金俊熙似乎对这个答案很不爽，完全没了和甜美外形相匹配的仪态了，“如果不是当初那件事情发生后闹得不可开交，我想办法帮他解决了难题，大概我们一辈子都很难从他嘴里撬出关于你的事情了。”

大学时期，罗渽民的人气很高。  
要不是因为大一大二那两年，他总是神出鬼没，都无法有迹可循地蹲点抓到他人，不然喜欢他的迷妹们大概还得翻个好几倍，直逼校草的位置了。  
那个时候，因为想要了解追求罗渽民而加入摄影社的小女生有很多，这着实让刚接手社长之位的金俊熙头疼了很久。不过好在罗渽民待人接物很有分寸，并没有让那些小迷妹们在社团内争风吃醋引发腥风血雨给社长她们带去不必要的麻烦。  
后来大三开始，罗渽民因为专业课程多了不得不花更多时间呆在学校里。而那个时候社长金俊熙她们也面临毕业设计的准备工作，就顺理成章把社团招新的事情拜托给了人气超高的罗渽民。也是在那次招新的时候，新入学的新晋校花一眼相中了待人温柔嘴又甜的罗渽民，呼啦啦地带领着一大票自己的追求者们，一起加入了摄影社。  
对于新入社的社员，罗渽民是一视同仁并没有什么差别待遇。只是在新晋校花的眼里，追到罗渽民也就是时间问题而已。所以校花小学妹开始了天天追着罗渽民跑，而校花的追求者们则是紧跟校花步伐的戏码，成了全校上下茶余饭后的一大八卦，几乎所有人都在好奇，罗渽民和校花小学妹，最后鹿死谁手。  
一年一度的摄影社学生作品展开办在即，金俊熙因为毕业设计要外出采风，没时间准备，所以就把事情全权委托给了在校的罗渽民帮忙执行。罗渽民问过社长，为什么不是让副社长Tina她们来全权负责，而是让自己？当时金俊熙用【你这孩子是不是傻？】的表情扔下一句，“社内一半以上都是你的追求者，剩下的人大部分都是追求校花妹妹的，Tina她们能使唤的动他们才有鬼了，不找你找谁？”然后就匆匆忙忙收拾了行李外出了。  
被委以重任的罗渽民倒也没有因为这话而撂担子，很是尽心尽责地打理起摄影展的准备工作。只是这样一来，他的私人时间就更少了，除了回家，几乎每天都有二分之一的时间耗在了学校里。

那天在收集了所有社员递交的摄影作品后，罗渽民根据每个人的名字都单独建了一个文件夹整理归档，然后储存在移动硬盘里递交给了负责最终挑选照片以及安排打印的学姐。  
因为和学姐关系不错，罗渽民又是个嘴甜讨人喜欢的学弟，所以学姐这边负责联系的打印照片的照相馆总是有很多优惠会通知罗渽民。这次本着因为要打印的参展照片数量很大，照相馆老板很客气地表示可以额外附赠一些小照片的打印优惠，学姐一听，立马就通知罗渽民，问他有没有需要加印的私人照片，可以一起。此刻忙得已经晕头转向的罗渽民自然是感激不尽，然后在自己的文件夹下多加了一个privacy的文件夹，多加了两张照片，麻烦学姐到时候帮忙打印好了给自己。  
这边交接完工作，罗渽民就又忙着去跑展厅的预订和排位工作了。  
而当时负责挑选照片的学姐刚好也就是一边忙着准备简历找工作，一边还要操心摄影展挑照片的事情，一个人实在是分身乏术，便抓了一样留守在学校里准备毕业设计的副社长Tina过来帮忙挑选照片。  
也就是因为这样，才闹出了后面的风波。  
罗渽民的摄影作品，一直都是拍静物或者动物，他从不拍人。这是全摄影社上下人人皆知的事情。纵然校花小美女天天缠着罗渽民，问愿不愿意给自己拍照，罗渽民每次也以自己拍不好人物为由而拒绝。  
就因为深知这点，所以当Tina在打开罗渽民的备选照片文件夹，毫不知情地点开了privacy文件夹看到了那两张照片后，那种让人突然眼前一亮的惊艳感让她毫不犹豫地直接把那两张私人照片拉进了参展打印照片的清单里。  
当这些参展照片最后被打印出来，布置到展厅里展出，罗渽民都是不知情的，因为他作为主要执行人，还要忙着跑外勤外务，根本没来得及自己去展厅看看最终的成品。  
等到他终于抽出空要去看摄影展成品的时候，摄影展离结束只剩下五天了。

罗渽民特意找了一个大部分人上公共课的时间去展厅，即使这样，依旧有不少来参观摄影展的人。  
从进门后，罗渽民就熟门熟路，心里对每个区域会挂的主题都了如指掌，难得放松下来看着忙碌折腾了这么久后展示出来的社员作品，感官格外不同。而内心的成就感也是一点点积沙成塔，让他觉得最近的忙碌物有所值，也算不负重任了。  
当走到最靠展厅内侧，本应该是他的作品区域时，罗渽民整个人愣在了展示墙前，完全挪不开步子。  
墙上挂着的，并不是自己意料中挑选出来的静物照，也不是之前被所有人夸特别可爱的学院楼下的猫咪群影，而是自己委托学姐打印的私人照片。  
“啊，照片上的人好帅啊！”  
“真的好帅，你看那张，笑起来真的好甜~你认识他吗？”  
“不认识啊，我们学校什么时候藏了这么好看的帅哥我都不知道？好想认识啊！”  
“看看是谁拍的，问问看摄影师本人应该就知道了吧！”  
“罗渽民。啊，是渽民前辈拍的。”  
“喂喂喂，小点声，你看……罗渽民前辈就在这里。”  
“你去问他吧！”  
“不要，明明是你想要认识照片上的人！”  
“哎呀，你帮我问问嘛！”  
一旁窃窃私语的女生交流的话语一丝不差地都被站在照片前的罗渽民听到了，罗渽民脸上的笑容也一点点黯淡下去了，早已没了平日里一直笑眯眯待人的温和表情。  
边上互相拉扯着想要靠过来打听的女生还没来得及开口询问，就看到罗渽民已经冷着一张脸转身离开了。  
一路往展厅外走，罗渽民一路摸出手机，看到网络社交平台跳出新的信息提醒后，点开看了一眼，眼神里的柔软一闪而过，然后简单地回了三个字后，退出了社交平台，直接拨打电话寻找负责挑选照片打印的学姐。

经过一番周折，在学院楼下堵到了挑选照片的学姐和闻讯赶来的Tina，平时一直笑眯眯的罗渽民此刻板着脸的样子实在是少见，不过在听清了他的来意后，现场一度陷入僵局。  
“请马上把我的那两张人物照撤掉，我选出来参加展览的其他照片随便你们挑。”罗渽民直奔主题也不含糊。  
“为什么？给我恰当的理由。”Tina学姐冷着一张脸，完全无所谓罗渽民的要求。  
“那是我的私人照片，我不觉得适合展出。”  
“渽民，你的人物像照得很好，没有什么不适合展出的。而且展览已经过了一大半了，现在撤下作品更换不合适，你的请求我没法答应。”  
“随意挂我的私人照片展出就合适了吗？我从来都没有答应过可以公开那两张照片！你们为什么自作主张展出那两张？！”罗渽民的嗓子压得很低，似乎在压制着自己的愤懑。  
挑照片的学姐想要打圆场，可是完全没法缓和罗渽民和Tina之间互不退让的氛围，无奈下只能打电话向金俊熙求助。  
接到电话后的金俊熙听完缘由后真是被气得不轻，通过电话让罗渽民先回去，承诺会想办法处理这个问题并给他一个答复后，又通过电话狠狠训斥了一番Tina，并让众人先别有多余的后续操作，等她明天赶回来再说。

随后的两三天里，几乎所有人都知道罗渽民除了去正常上课外，就是在展厅里呆着。  
社长金俊熙第二天就赶了回来，在和照相馆协商后，发现重新更改展品已经来不及了。看着站在照片前发呆的罗渽民，金俊熙道歉了好久，也说尽了好话，都没有得到罗渽民的任何回应，金俊熙的脾气都快被磨没了。  
本以为找不到问题症结所在，无法解决罗渽民和Tina之间的矛盾，摄影社这次的展览可能要成为社团历史上不可磨灭的一次败笔时，校花小学妹的出现搅局反而成了这次危机的一个转机。  
校花小学妹在追求罗渽民的道路上也是坚持不懈的，本着【女追男，隔层纱】的精神，她也是竭尽所能地和罗渽民长时间接触了。听闻罗渽民最近一直泡在展厅里，她也就以【社团成员】的身份频繁地往展厅里跑，一直在罗渽民面前晃荡寻求存在感。  
不过也是巧了，本来只是为了和罗渽民多接触才去展厅的，在多看了两眼罗渽民天天盯着发呆的作品后，校花小学妹的注意力也成功被转移了。  
在观望了三天后，校花小学妹开口和罗渽民搭讪的话，已经变成了“学长，照片上的这位，是你的朋友吗？可不可以介绍我认识一下？”  
本来可以旁若无人屏蔽所有外来话语的罗渽民，在听到校花小学妹的这个话时，心里的警铃大振，突然被强行拉回了现实中。回头看向校花小学妹的眼神早就没了平日里被所有人羡慕的温暖笑意，而是带着一丝丝让人透心寒的冷意。罗渽民只是扯了扯嘴角，完全没有回答校花小学妹的意思，转身就走。  
校花小学妹怎会放弃，自然紧追不舍，天天追着罗渽民问的，都是关于照片里那位的事情，只是罗渽民从不开口回答，更多地是用戒备而又带着寒意的眼神看着对方。  
这天展览最后一天了，金俊熙求爷爷告奶奶地发了无数短信给罗渽民，让他去一下他们学院楼，她真的想要替副社长Tina的错好好给他赔礼道歉，罗渽民只身前往的时候，身后自然跟上了校花小学妹这条小尾巴，一路一直絮絮叨叨地在夸奖着罗渽民拍照真好看，才不是之前他谦虚自己人物照拍不好那般说法。而且言语中又一次开始套话想要结交认识照片里的人，忍无可忍的罗渽民停下脚步，毫不意外身后的小尾巴也撞到了他背上。  
转身看着那个面露羞涩的校花小学妹，罗渽民没来由地一阵心浮气躁，但是强压着想要发作的心情，他露出一贯的笑容问她，“你真的想要认识他吗？”  
校花小学妹羞涩地点了点头，还回答到，“学长，如果你愿意把你朋友的联系方式给我，引荐我认识你照片里的这个朋友，我以后就不会再追着你跑了。你看行不行？”  
罗渽民伸手温柔地抚过校花小学妹的长发，然后帮她顺到了耳后夹住，然后微微倾身向前，凑到了小学妹耳边，温柔缱绻地说着，“那么我现在就告诉你，我的答案，【想要认识他，这辈子都不可能。】”  
站直身手插口袋里，满意地看到校花小学妹脸上一阵羞涩的红晕，但是却没有得到意料中的知难而退。校花小学妹似乎完全会错意了，反而歪着头看着自己，伸手指了指彼此，“所以学长，你是喜欢我的，你因为我要认识他，所以吃醋了，是吗？”  
听到这里，罗渽民的脸上早就没有了笑容，彻彻底底冷着一张脸看着还一脸娇羞的校花小学妹，嘴里蹦出来“痴人做梦”四个字后，也不管校花小学妹的脸一下子垮下来有多楚楚可怜，转身就向着金俊熙他们学院楼走去。  
所以当金俊熙在学院楼下才开始和罗渽民谈论了关于这次摄影展事情的时候，校花的拥趸者们已经兴师动众追来找罗渽民兴师问罪了。金俊熙还在头疼怎样的解决方案才能减少罗渽民对Tina以及另外一位学姐的矛盾时，那群拥趸者的群情激奋让她找到了点头绪。  
“罗渽民，不要以为你长得好看招女孩子欢心，就可以随意践踏女孩子对你的一片心！你让校花在校道上哭得这么伤心，你还是不是男人了！”  
向来温柔对待每个人，也会以不伤害女孩子心情的情况下婉拒告白的罗渽民，这次把校花小学妹给气哭了，也难怪会让一群人这么激动。金俊熙看着罗渽民缄口不肯道歉也拒绝解释的样子，就知道多半是那个校花小学妹太过自信踩过罗渽民的底限了。而最近这几天闹得这么厉害的，也无非就是那两张照片，证明了罗渽民内心的底限是什么。衡量一番后，金俊熙挺身而出提罗渽民挡住了一众闹腾的护花使者，在众人吵着要退社来威胁的前提下，金俊熙果断答应了所有人的退社口头申请，并且以“入社目的本来都不纯，我们摄影社也不欢迎你们这群不热爱摄影的人。麻烦你们照顾好自己宝贝的校花，别再来鄙社玩什么追女三十六计的戏码了。”  
赶走了这群乌合之众后，金俊熙又稍稍动用了一番自己的人脉，麻烦各个学院的朋友帮忙多多打点敲打一番，以避免那群人私下再找罗渽民的麻烦。回首再看罗渽民这边，这小子似乎面子上有了很多缓和，不再是完全软硬不吃油盐不进的状态了。  
在磨了罗渽民两个多小时后，金俊熙终于是套出了关于照片上的那个人的来历，而且金俊熙在旁敲侧击之后，也算是间接证实了自己内心的一些猜想。因为第一次能够找一个人说出自己内心深藏的情愫，罗渽民严防死守的秘密，终究还是一点点向金俊熙学姐袒露出来了。  
因为这次事情之后，罗渽民和金俊熙学姐的关系变得亲密了许多。很多人都误会金俊熙和罗渽民是情侣姐弟恋的关系，但是当事人还有亲近的朋友们都知道，这俩人是有着共同秘密的关系亲近的好朋友。  
所以，也就有了在罗渽民大学毕业典礼那天，已经读研一的金俊熙拉着Tina一起过来给罗渽民庆祝毕业的画面发生了。

“听到这里，你多半能猜到那两张照片是什么照片了吧？”金俊熙没有说罗渽民对自己坦白的那些秘密，有些事只有当事人说了才更适合。  
“是……我的照片？”李帝努有些犹豫地说出自己的猜测，然后得到了金俊熙挑眉点头的答复，同时还有被递过来的手机。  
“你看，就是这两张。当时Tina挑完照片就有拍了传给我，向我狠狠夸了一番渽民那小子的人物像拍照技艺了得，就是不懂为什么一直藏着掖着。我当时都想过，如果是介意肖像版权问题，我一定要找渽民要了你的联系方式，然后亲自征询你的意见展出了。”  
手机里是两张李帝努的照片，一张是李帝努雨天在图书馆里认真看书的侧影，高挑的鼻梁完美的侧颜，在雨天的背景映衬下，有着别样的俊朗感。这张照片已经足以让人看了为之心动不以了。而另一张，是迎着阳光转身回头对着镜头笑颜灿烈的李帝努，他眉眼笑完成了月牙的形状，满脸幸福快乐的样子，紧紧抓住了每个看客的心，让人忍不住想要亲近。  
看着这两张照片，李帝努怎会不记得，这些都是大一大二时，罗渽民陪着自己时候按下的那些快门。盯着手机里关于自己的两张照片，李帝努从来没有想过，原来罗渽民镜头下的自己会这样好看，让人挪不开视线了。  
“再提供给你一个小秘密，这两张照片，当时渽民取名【My Treasure】，真的是有够肉麻的喔？展览结束后，拗不过我们家副社长亏欠他的这个错，这两张大照片啊，我还特意裱了高级的相框送给渽民做赔礼。好像这两张照片到现在，还挂在他住的公寓里。”  
听到这里，李帝努心里郁堵了多年的心结，一点点地解开了，原来有时候自己看到的，未必就是真相的全部。真的错怪罗渽民太久了，久到现在反而不知道要如何说出道歉的话了。  
“当年毕业典礼那天，渽民真的很期待你能来观礼，他还口口声声说要介绍你给我们认识，但是他等了整整一天啊……我知道你可能误会了什么，听我说了这么多，你可能也有很多话要和渽民解释，所以趁着能再重逢的这个机会，你还是找个时机和渽民好好说一说吧！不管怎么样，这么多年了，渽民那孩子真的很在意你。”  
“嗯，我知道了，我会和他好好谈一谈的。”李帝努似乎松了口气，不再愁眉不展了，“谢谢你，学姐。”  
“哎哟！真客气！不过近距离看，你小子也是真的像艺术品一样，比照片里更好看啊！难怪渽民那小子把你当珍宝一样藏得这么好！”说着，金俊熙忍不住伸手过去摸摸李帝努的脸颊，换来的是李帝努微愣过后展现的笑脸，这让金俊熙更加身心愉悦了。  
不愧是罗渽民舍不得给人看到的宝贝，就是不知道罗渽民守不守得住这个宝贝了。


	12. part 12

重新回到摄影棚的时候，摄影工作已经开始了。  
跟着金俊熙找到一个适合旁观的最佳角落坐下后，李帝努的注意力已经完全被那个闪闪发亮耀眼到让人不舍得挪开视线的罗渽民彻底吸引过去了。  
拍摄中的Tina借着凑近罗渽民的姿势时，小声说道，“那个孩子的视线完全黏在你身上了，看来你还有希望。”  
“当然。”罗渽民抬了抬头，这让他嘴角的那抹高高在上的笑容越发衬出了一份源自内心的自信，“这次我可没打算给他留机会逃跑。”  
摄影棚的预定时间只有上午半天，在李帝努还没来得及回神的功夫，拍摄工作已经结束，工作人员都开始忙碌着收拾器材了。  
看着跑到眼前一脸艳丽浓妆的罗渽民额头还挂着些许汗水的时候，李帝努没来由地有些紧张到脸红不敢对视了，手忙脚乱从口袋里摸索了半天，找出纸巾递到半路，又犹豫了一下踟蹰不前。李帝努的这些小动作都被罗渽民看在了眼里，若有似无地挠着罗渽民的心尖，笑着弯腰把脸凑过去，撒娇着说道，“Jeno帮我擦擦汗吧~啊啊啊~快点快点，要流到眼睛里了。”  
“啊，你……你别动啊。”李帝努看着已经主动凑到自己面前还闭上眼睛的罗渽民，只能用手指轻轻触碰着罗渽民的脸颊扶着不让他乱动，另一只手捏着纸巾小心地去吸着罗渽民额头上的汗珠，生怕弄花了他的妆。李帝努擦得认真，也就忽略了罗渽民貌似不经意地用脸颊轻柔地蹭着他指尖的动作了。  
“啧啧啧，真是一物降一物啊。”金俊熙在一旁环着手臂看得起劲，忍不住用手肘碰碰还没来得及卸妆只是换回自己衣服就过来的闺蜜，“欸，你说，以前我怎么没发现渽民这小子这么会扮猪吃老虎啊？那个漂亮孩子感觉是要被他吃的死死的了。”  
“因为对罗渽民来说，那个孩子是独一份的。”Tina确认自己带来的随身物品都没有遗漏了，就拉着还想要继续看热闹的金俊熙准备离开，“好了，该走了，你翘班过来看热闹够久了，再不回去，月底别和我哭诉奖金被扣。”

“渽民啊！你怎么还不去卸妆换衣服？”Lucas的大嗓门远远地从化妆室那边传来，惹得正闭眼享受李帝努擦汗服务的罗渽民皱了皱眉。  
“那个，擦好了。”听到这么一声喊，李帝努有些慌乱地收回了手，手里捏着纸巾有些尴尬地不知道往哪里放才好。  
“Jeno最好了~”罗渽民一如既往地夸着李帝努，心满意足地看到李帝努红着脸别过头去的时候，侧脸上带上了一抹笑意，“作为回报，等会儿去我家，我给你做好吃的吧！”  
“嗯，好……”李帝努心里纠结到了一个新的高峰值，其实有很多话想要和罗渽民说，等会儿坐下来吃饭的时候，或许是个好时机，可是到现在为止，李帝努还没有理清头绪应该怎么开口才合适。  
“那就说好了，不许反悔哦！”  
“什么说好了？”Lucas等了半天都没见罗渽民回化妆室，就忍不住跑过来看友人在这里磨蹭什么，结果就毫不意外地直接打断了罗渽民和李帝努好不容易渐入佳境地二人世界模式，“渽民啊渽民，今天真的超Lucky的！你看，我能近距离看到我女神的工作状态，还能认识同龄亲故，这么好的日子，你说要不要庆祝一下？”  
罗渽民本来想要去拉李帝努的手，可是李帝努看到突然冒出来的Lucas和李马克，有些慌张地抽回了自己的手还往后退了一步，而李马克则是一脸戒备地看着罗渽民，然后凑到了李帝努身边。突然被两个大电灯泡介入的罗渽民很不开心，所以没好气地回Lucas，“所以你想怎么庆祝？”  
“一起大吃一顿！怎么样？我觉得去你家就不错！正好给你一个机会展示你的厨艺啊！~马克亲故，你等会儿没事吧？一起来一起来！不要客气！这位兄弟可是超会做饭的，手艺很好！值得你尝试！”一边说着一边手舞足蹈的Lucas还不忘对着罗渽民挤眉弄眼，这让罗渽民看了更加没好气了。  
“会不会很打扰？”李马克回头看看李帝努，又看了看罗渽民。  
“不打扰不打扰！人多才热闹么！”Lucas自说自话地先替罗渽民回了话，还用手肘顶了顶罗渽民，小声对他嘀咕着，“看兄弟够义气吧~助你一臂之力。”  
“你又知道不打扰了。”罗渽民已经快被憋得内伤了，语气都冷了几分，无奈Lucas压根没发现罗渽民的不满。  
“哎呀！马克亲故都去的话，这位渽民的好朋友应该也有空赏脸一起吧！走么走么！一起吃饭喝酒，大家都是朋友了！”Lucas说着就一手搂住罗渽民，另外一只手想要去搂李帝努，被罗渽民成功拉了回来。  
Lucas权当罗渽民在害羞，所以凑近对他耳语，“你看，我这不是成功地帮你把人都给约到家里了么！厉害吧！”  
“不用你趟这个浑水，我都已经把他约到我家了。”罗渽民咬牙切齿地恨不得把Lucas当场给扔出去。  
“既然这样，马克哥一起去吧。”李帝努看着那边推推搡搡的罗渽民和Lucas，还是顺应了Lucas的意思。  
李马克看着罗渽民虽然满脸不爽，但还是点头同意的样子，就觉得自己还是跟着去会比较好，毕竟让李帝努一个人去面对这位，好像危险系数有点大。

罗渽民住的地方是个闹中取静的老式公寓，李马克开车根据导航找了好一会儿才找到目的地。寻了空位停好车后，四个人各怀心事地上了楼梯，正在等着罗渽民开门进去的时候，一个声音从走廊尽头传来，“渽民哥。”  
四个人同时应声回头看过去，让正准备走过来的人楞了一下，站在原地不知道要不要继续靠近了。  
“Hey yo，Park Jisung！来得早不如来得巧！来来来！今天聚会也算你一个！”Lucas也不见外，忙过去拉了一脸懵，还没搞懂情况的朴志晟过来。  
“真是一个比一个会挑时间了。”罗渽民嘟囔了一句打开房门，招呼所有人进去，同时不忘瞟了一眼朴志晟手里拿着的大袋子，皱了皱鼻子，那熟悉的药味从袋子里传出来，“志晟，你又去找辰乐了？”  
“嗯，刚好去找乐乐吃饭，他让我把你外敷的药给你带过来，说你好久没去复查了，让你别忘记定期回去检查一下。”朴志晟说着提着手里的袋子跑去了厨房，打开橱柜，熟门熟路地把袋子里的药拿出来按顺序放到了柜子里的筐子里。  
李帝努被Lucas引着往客厅的沙发那边走，可是还不时回头看着交谈的罗渽民和朴志晟，说不好奇是骗人的，看朴志晟这么熟悉这里的架势，李帝努心里有点疙瘩。  
“那位是……”看着李帝努那别扭回头的样子，李马克替他先行一步向Lucas打探起了情况。  
“你问志晟？啊，那个是渽民的大学学弟，也是这个房子的房东大人！听渽民说，他刚毕业的时候没地方住，是学弟便宜出租了这个房子给他的，平时还会附带朴妈妈的特色厨艺，家的温暖菜肴关怀……”一说起朴志晟和这个公寓的事情，Lucas几乎是竹筒倒豆子，把他从渽民那里听到的事情都说了出来，一边说一边还比划着介绍公寓里的情况。  
听着Lucas的解说，李帝努这才努力忍住不回头继续看厨房里的情况，打量了一圈这个公寓内的装饰。看着很老旧的装饰，却也点缀了很多现代的东西，实则是融合了家的温暖年代感，和住在这里的主人的年纪相仿的痕迹。扫视了客厅一圈，也没看到金俊熙说的那两张照片，李帝努心里有点失落，或许他收起来了？

“突然说要来我家聚餐，冰箱里的食材都不够。Lucas，你陪志晟去超市买点熟食回来。”罗渽民其实更想说，冰箱里自己只准备了两人份的浪漫烛光晚餐食材，你们如果不来做电灯泡，就真的绰绰有余，不存在还要去补库存的事情发生。  
“诶？要去超市吗？马克亲故，要不要一起~”Lucas很识时务地想要拉上李马克一起，给李帝努和罗渽民制造一会儿浪漫的独处时光。  
“啊？我也要去？”李马克看看李帝努，又看看Lucas，实在是很想要拒绝，因为他总觉得李帝努在自己被拉走的那段时间里，好像经历了什么。  
“我不要Lucas哥一起，他到时候要买奇奇怪怪的东西回来，我可拉不住他。”朴志晟很直接回绝了已经拉扯着李马克要去玄关穿鞋子的Lucas，他回头看着坐在沙发上有些局促的李帝努，若有所思地顿了顿，“可以麻烦这位哥哥和我一起去吗？”  
“诶？志晟，你怎么可以这么说我？！我才不会买奇怪的东西回来啊！我只会挑好吃的啊！”  
“上次你也这么说，结果买了玩具气锤还有一些奇奇怪怪的装饰品回来，渽民哥让我都收了扔储藏室了。”朴志晟无视了Lucas在那里的辩解，向着李帝努走近了一些，继续盯着他看，“这位哥哥看着比较靠谱，能麻烦你陪我一起去超市吗？”  
“志晟，Jeno是我的客人，你……”  
罗渽民话还没说话，就被站起来的李帝努给打断了，“我陪你去。”  
眼看着走到玄关换鞋的朴志晟和李帝努，罗渽民总觉得有些不放心，扔下厨房里还没开始的食材跟了过来，却被朴志晟推着往回走，“你放心，我不会弄丢这位哥哥的。”

走在超市的货架之间，李帝努和朴志晟谁都没有说话，只是沉默地挑选着零食。朴志晟拿了两打啤酒扔到了手推车里，然后往冷餐柜那边走去，李帝努跟在他身后，欲言又止了好几次，还是没有开口。反倒是背对着他的朴志晟先开了口，“Jeno哥，我可以这么叫你吧？我叫朴志晟，你可以和渽民哥他们一样叫我‘志晟’，我比你们小。希望你不要介意我刚才的唐突，你可能对我完全不认识，但是渽民哥一直和我提起你，所以我对你可算是一直有所耳闻的。”  
“啊，不会，我本来也有些话想问你，所以才答应出来的。”李帝努看着眼前这个清瘦高挑的朴志晟，总觉得对方应该也是有话想和自己说才会邀请自己一起出来的。  
“你有什么想问的？”朴志晟拿了一盒生蔬看了看保质期，然后对着一旁一整排不同口味的沙拉酱开始研究配哪个比较适合。  
“你刚才拿来的，是什么药？渽民他……身体不好吗？”  
朴志晟拿起一瓶沙拉酱并没有急着放到手推车里，而是在手里把玩着，然后看着李帝努，似乎想要从他脸上寻找到自己想要知道的答案。这打量审视的眼神看的李帝努心里有点发毛，但是他也没有挪开和朴志晟的对视，坦然面对他的审视。  
“毕业那年，他被他爸打伤了腰，在我家躺了一年多才勉强康复，又调理了半年多，才能恢复到现在没事人一样的状态。刚才我给他拿来的，是外敷腰部的中药包，我朋友在医院是做药剂师的，平时渽民哥调理要用的药，都是我朋友负责的。”朴志晟一字一句说着，同时捕捉到李帝努听到后脸上微妙的表情变化，看来这个人是真的完全不知情。  
“为什么他爸会……他只和我说毕业后从家里独立出来了，可是为什么会……？”李帝努内心有些震惊，毕竟之前罗渽民和自己说的时候，完全轻描淡写地仿佛只是自己独立出来一个人住而已，怎么还有被打伤腰的事情在？  
“因为相册。”朴志晟不再继续打量李帝努的表情，因为他已经找到答案了。  
“相册？”  
“嗯，整本整本都是你一个人相片的相册。”

当年罗渽民唯一拍摄过得人物照片，只有李帝努一个人。  
而那些李帝努的照片，都被他洗出来珍藏在一本本的相册里了。  
大四毕业那天，李帝努的不告而别，让罗渽民急疯了，连着在外寻找了四五天后，罗渽民回家想要换身衣服继续出去找人，迎接他的却是父母扔出来的那些相册和质问。  
面对父母的的痛斥和质疑，罗渽民坦言了自己那在外人看来见不得光的感情，并且拒绝承认这样的感情是一个错误，最后气急的罗爸爸就动手打了他。  
罗渽民跪在那里被打了多久，罗渽民自己都不记得了，只知道最后他抱着那些相册，遍体鳞伤地离开了家。在房门关上前，父亲还在气急败坏地说着“不断了那种肮脏的念想就别再回这个家！”母亲声泪俱下极力劝说着罗渽民要想清楚不要做傻事。而门关上后，那一切不理解也就被一并隔绝在了另一个世界，似乎与罗渽民再也无关了。

“渽民哥抱着那些相册来我家找我的时候，我要送他去医院，他还坚持不肯，说好累，只想要先睡一下，睡一下就好了。那个时候我真怕他会一睡不醒，最后还是等他睡着后，我才找了朋友过来一起把他送去医院检查。罗爸爸下手可真狠啊……渽民哥的腰，就是当时被打伤的。”朴志晟跳过了关于罗渽民对父母出柜的部分，只用因为相册和父母起了争执而一笔带过。但是朴志晟觉得，李帝努如果真的对罗渽民有感情，他就应该听得出自己对于罗渽民有多重要了。  
李帝努紧抿着双唇在原地一言不发，朴志晟回头看了看毫无动静的李帝努，发现他握着手推车的双手已经爆出了青筋。  
“我其实挺讨厌你的。”朴志晟把挑好的东西放到了手推车里，“当年因为你，渽民哥付出了这么多，可是你说消失就消失，太践踏他的一片真心了。”  
“对不起……”  
“你应该去和渽民哥道歉，而不是我。”朴志晟拉了一把手推车，李帝努紧紧握着手推车没松手，所以朴志晟也没拉动，“渽民哥从和你重逢后就无条件原谅你了，我也挺气他这样没有原则的。”  
李帝努看了看朴志晟，然后低下头没有答话。  
“不过，或许对他来说，你就是他的原则。”


	13. part 13

罗渽民其实很不理解，为什么一场本以为只要喂饱了Lucas等人就能简单打发的聚会，最后会变成五个人席地而坐围着矮茶几喝酒闲聊的盛况。等罗渽民意识到继续这么下去情况不容乐观后，他决定提前去煮一点解酒茶备用。  
可是也就他走开去厨房的这短暂时间里，客厅的局势又发生了变化。之前因为罗渽民一直坐在李帝努身边，谁来劝酒他都会挡住，尽量不让李帝努喝。而李帝努看起来似乎有心事，所以也算是听话乖巧，只要罗渽民说别喝，他基本也不会去喝，都一直在安静地吃罗渽民夹到他碗里的菜。  
此刻罗渽民一走开，就仿佛那一直护着李帝努的保护罩被完全撤下了一般，Lucas竟大着胆子凑过来要给李帝努敬酒，本以为李帝努一整晚这么听罗渽民的话，此刻大概要推脱一番才肯喝，Lucas甚至想好了“男子汉大丈夫怎么还不敢喝酒？”这类话要激励一下李帝努了，可是话还没从嘴里吐出来，就意外地看到李帝努依旧乖巧地拿过易拉罐，打开后喝了起来。Lucas把话憋在喉咙口不能说出来很难受啊，忍不住想要找另外两位吐槽一番，可是回头看看已经有点喝懵了，正眼睛闪闪亮坐在原地，回话反应却是会慢一拍的李马克，再看看一旁平日里话都不肯多说，现在正突然打开话匣子和李马克说着什么的朴志晟，Lucas突然感觉自己此番作为大概不会有人注意，那么继续下去应该也是没问题的吧？所以，很快第二罐打开的啤酒慢悠悠地递向了李帝努，已经喝完一罐的李帝努自然都没有推脱，拿过来就继续喝了起来。  
等罗渽民回到客厅的时候，李帝努手里竟然握着一罐接近半空的啤酒罐，在那儿皱着眉嘟嘟囔囔着什么。罗渽民一坐回去，就拿过了李帝努手里快喝完的啤酒罐，又看了看他一旁的两个空罐，脸上神情不怎么好了。回头扫视了一眼另外三个喝多了有些脱离常态的醉鬼，最后视线锁定在了有些心虚的Lucas身上，“你给他的？”  
“啊，那个，我没想到他不会拒绝啊……反正都是朋友么！一起喝一点没事啦~啤酒，啤酒而已……”Lucas越说越心虚，后面被罗渽民的眼神给吓到干脆噤声了。  
罗渽民回头看了看一直皱着眉在低声自己嘟囔着什么，人也有些坐不稳开始晃悠的李帝努，无奈地叹了口气，伸手揽着李帝努的肩，把他往自己怀里带了一下，李帝努便也顺势慢慢滑着直接躺了下来，蜷曲着双腿就这样换了个姿势平躺在了罗渽民的大腿上，罗渽民一低头就能看到李帝努的脸，只是此刻依旧是皱着眉看起来不太舒服的样子，而眼神也有点迷离，看样子是喝多了。  
“是不是头疼不舒服？”罗渽民声音都不自觉放柔了很多，轻声问着李帝努，同时双手轻轻地按在了李帝努的太阳穴上，有规律地给他揉按着。  
李帝努其实并没有完全喝醉，只是喝多了有些醉意上来了，让他觉得脑袋发胀，太阳穴的地方在一突一突地跳个没完，而罗渽民那凉凉地手指按在了那里打圈的动作，刚好就缓解了这种突兀又让人很无措的不适感。李帝努就这样享受着罗渽民对他的特别服务，眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，心里还在纠结如何开口才好。  
“Jeno你是不是有事情要和我说？”罗渽民低头看着直勾勾盯着自己的李帝努，眉眼间都是温柔的笑意，“一晚上你都不怎么说话，让你干嘛你都照做不误，一看就和以前一样没变，有心事。”  
“渽民呐……”李帝努犹豫许久，还是忍不住开口喊了罗渽民的名字，但是停了好久，久到以为罗渽民以为他大概忘记要说什么了，“腰还疼吗？”  
罗渽民的手一滞，脸上的笑容也凝固了一霎，但是很快又继续手上的动作，只是眼神错开没再看着李帝努，“不疼了，早就好了……这都是志晟和你说的？”  
“对不起，渽民，对不起……”李帝努侧过身来，抬起手臂轻轻搭在了罗渽民的腰上，罗渽民抖了抖，但是没有躲开，任由李帝努的双手轻柔地来回抚摸着后腰的位置，“那个时候我没有在你身边，对不起……真的对不起，我应该陪着你的，对不起……”  
“没事了，都过去了。”我只是想知道你那个时候为什么突然躲开我了，罗渽民没敢把后半句话说出口，只能手指来回拈着李帝努的发丝，揉着他的头发，“Jeno，不要再道歉了，以后一直陪着我就行了。”  
躺在腿上的人手上的动作并没有停下，但是也没有任何回答，罗渽民突然有点担心，仔细打量着只露出侧脸却让人看不清表情的李帝努。自己这次暗示得是不是太明显，吓到他了？  
“嗯，我陪着你，以后要一直陪着你。”李帝努微微扭过头对视上正低头看着自己的罗渽民，眼睛完成了好看的月牙形，笑眯眯地说出了自己内心打了无数次腹稿的话。  
罗渽民看着李帝努的笑容，心里有块大石头缓缓落地了，应该可以放心了吧？继续往前进靠近他，把他拉到自己构造出的世界里，也是可行的吧？

这厢罗渽民和李帝努两人保持着暧昧的姿势，有一搭没一搭地聊得正忘我，另一旁明显微醺的三个旁观者似乎也找到了共同话题。  
“所以，这位可以躺渽民大腿的朋友，就是渽民说要发展一下bromance的亲故吗？”Lucas靠到了李马克左边肩上，食指画着圈圈指着如胶似漆的那两个人。  
“是他没错。难道Lucas哥你会和你好朋友这样相处吗？”朴志晟斜斜地往李马克右边肩上靠了靠，手里还晃着啤酒罐。  
“哎哟，当然不会，我光是想想，都觉得一身鸡皮疙瘩了。”Lucas说着还夸张地抖了抖身体。  
“所以白月光心里也有Jeno？”李马克迟缓了好一会儿，才开口说出了心里模糊成型的想法。  
“白月光？马克亲故，你说的是罗渽民吗？”  
“不然呢？难道还能是我吗？呵，李帝努这小子，平时最抵触别人碰到他了。如果碰他一下头发或者脸，都要被他吼，也就这白月光怎么摸怎么碰，他都能这么心平气和还笑眯眯的。这重色轻友的差别待遇啊……”  
“那照这么说，渽民哥应该也不是一头热才对。”朴志晟听李马克絮絮叨叨说了一会儿关于白月光的由来后，觉得一直以来自己所担心出现的飞蛾扑火的悲惨结局似乎一秒就突变了，柳暗花明又一村豁然开朗的感觉。

罗渽民看着怀里的李帝努醉意渐浓，有些昏昏欲睡，怕他等会儿真的睡下了胃里不舒服，便轻声细语地哄着他，让他先从自己腿上坐起身靠在沙发边，自己去给他倒些解酒茶来。  
朴志晟看着也跟着晃悠着站了起来，跟进厨房帮忙，结果就是被罗渽民逼着当场喝下了一杯解酒茶才算作数。  
“你明天还要上班，解酒茶不喝，我怕你明天起不来还头疼，晚点辰乐来找我兴师问罪我还怕解释不清了。快喝，不要怕苦，我这里还有糖罐子备着的。”  
对茶类饮品向来敬谢不敏的朴志晟虽然很抗拒，但还是皱着眉一口一口喝了大半杯，看到罗渽民自己也在那里边吹气边喝，心里才算平衡了许多。  
等两人拿着剩下三杯解酒茶走出厨房的时候，着实被客厅里又一次发生的戏剧性一幕给震在了原地，进也不是退也不是。  
就看到之前还好好靠在沙发边昏昏欲睡的李帝努，不知道什么时候已经挪到了前面朴志晟坐的位置，抱着李马克右边胳膊在那里蹭来蹭去地说着什么，而李马克应该又和Lucas喝了不少，此刻Lucas则是搂着李马克的肩膀拉着他晃荡着，而李马克的动作更迟缓了，让一左一右两个人拉扯着停不下来也不知道要反抗。  
朴志晟看到这一幕感觉人突然一激灵，手里的杯子晃了晃，有些热茶洒到了自己手上，醉酒感少了，人的思路清醒了几分，小心回头瞥向罗渽民，果不其然看到罗渽民冰冰冷的眼神盯着被李帝努抱着的李马克右胳膊。还不等朴志晟要开口，罗渽民已经直接走了过去蹲在了李帝努身侧，杯子被放在了茶几上，直接上手去想要分开李帝努和被抱住手臂的李马克。一开始李帝努还挣扎了两下，嘟囔着“不分开了。”闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊地抱着李马克的手臂蹭着，但是很快就被罗渽民用了点力气拉到了自己怀里。本来还拉着李马克手臂的李帝努这会儿迷迷瞪瞪睁开了眼，看了眼把自己搂在怀里的人是谁后，抓着李马克的手彻底卸了力气，安心地往后靠了靠，眯着眼睛就靠在了罗渽民怀里。  
“先别睡，把这个喝了。”罗渽民一手稳住靠在自己怀里闭了眼准备要睡下去的李帝努，拿过茶几上的解酒茶递到了李帝努嘴边。  
李帝努依旧是眯着眼一副快要睡着的模样，靠着的怀抱太舒服了，他有些不舍得离开，所以懒洋洋地抬了手要自己去接杯子，但是递杯子的人并没有让他自己拿的意思，没有松手，而是就着他扶着杯子的姿势喂他喝。  
“苦……”茶水的温热程度刚好入口，但是味道却着实让李帝努皱眉睁开了眼看了看眼前的杯子，想要推开，可是杯子的主导权并不在自己手里，所以也就推开了一些又回到了面前。  
“乖，喝光这个，等会儿就不会不舒服了。”罗渽民就和哄孩子一样，杯子依旧递在李帝努嘴边，看他妥协了就喂一点，然后继续一遍遍轻声细语地和他说着要喝完。  
罗渽民是温柔体贴人没错，可是能贴心事无巨细都这么贴心的一面，朴志晟还真是从没见过了。朴志晟咋舌着把自己拿出来的两杯解酒茶放到了另外两个醉鬼面前，生怕再有任何自己没见过的画面出现吓到自己，忍不住会手抖到把两杯解酒茶都给泼出来。

好不容易罗渽民哄着李帝努喝完了一杯，李帝努哼哼唧唧着又开始说着什么，“水……口渴……”  
“想喝水？你等我去给你倒一杯。”罗渽民想要把李帝努挪到一旁的沙发上去，省得等会儿回来再看到李帝努抱着别人而刺激到自己了。可是李帝努这会儿仿佛没骨头一样，整个人就赖在罗渽民身上，罗渽民废了点力气才半扶半搂抱着把他给扛到了沙发上让他躺平。  
正准备起身去倒水的罗渽民就觉得脖子上突然一股力气拉着他往下，手只来得及堪堪扶住沙发扶手，自己整个人就已经面对面地被拉扯着已经压到了李帝努身上。而因为被拉着压下去的力气并不小，罗渽民的嘴在撞上李帝努的双唇那一刻，牙齿仿佛也重重磕碰到了嘴唇，疼痛感让两个人都有些皱眉。  
罗渽民愣了一秒，近距离看着眼前的李帝努微微蹙眉，而意识到现在两人唇齿相依的亲密状态后，旖旎的念头一闪而过就被打消了。试着拉开一点距离撑起身，但是罗渽民发现李帝努此刻搂着自己脖子的力气挺大，有些难以挣开了，而接下来的变故更是让罗渽民浑身一僵，李帝努竟然就着两人双唇紧贴的状态张开了嘴，伸出舌头轻轻撩过了罗渽民的双唇，那种湿软的触感让罗渽民内心烧起了一把火，想要顺势继续，可是仅存不多的理智强行拉扯着让他远离顺应欲望的念头。  
强行掰开了环在自己脖子上的双手，在让李帝努撩人的舔舐更进一步引诱到自己前，罗渽民拉开了两人的距离坐了起来。刚要喘口气调整呼吸冷静自己的罗渽民还没来得及深呼吸，面前一道阴影压上来，才摆脱的气息又一次靠近，这一次没有牙齿磕碰到的痛感，而是温热的双唇紧紧地贴了上来，罗渽民下意识又要去推开，但是却发现压在自己身上吻着自己的人的双手紧紧环住了自己的腰抱着，这样的姿势让两个人上身贴合在一起密不可分。而吻着自己的动作，也从普通的亲吻变成了有些难舍难分的吮吻。李帝努就像个贪恋糖果不舍得放开的孩子一般，吻得毫无章法却又极度渴求着更多，这让罗渽民心里的天平彻底偏颇了，不再推拒，反而是唇齿间时不时伸舌轻轻引导着李帝努继续这个亲吻。每一次罗渽民的配合回应和引导，都能让李帝努忍不住舒服地发出轻不可闻的呜咽声，这让唯一能听到这一切的罗渽民心里更像是被猫挠过心里敏感点那般难以忍受了。  
这个本可以浅尝辄止的吻被两人变换着的角度不断加深，罗渽民单手紧紧扣住了李帝努的后脖颈，试图用加深这个吻来缓解内心不断扩散开越发不可收拾的念想。  
另一旁的三个人，在看到早就看到李帝努伸手搂住罗渽民脖子往自己身上拉去的那一刻就看呆了，当李帝努被推开后又一次扑向罗渽民强行吻住他的时候，李马克更是忍不住感叹了一句“大发啊……”  
Lucas看着眼前的真人表演，忍不住拿过解酒茶猛地喝了一口，结果被苦的脸都皱了起来，一瞬间有种双重刺激之下酒意被驱逐了一大半的感觉。

最后，这个吻是在李帝努快没法呼吸了，主动放弃之下才结束的。  
轻轻靠在罗渽民的肩上喘着气，鼻息都打在了他的颈窝，这让罗渽民有些不适地扶着李帝努的脸，让他能与自己对视上，“Jeno，你知道你刚才在干什么吗？”  
李帝努眼神依旧有些迷离，反应也慢了一拍才反应过来罗渽民在问自己，点了点头，然后回道，“嗯，知道。”  
“那你知道我是谁吗？”眼前喝醉的李帝努眼角有些微红，但是微红的脸庞依旧是笑眯眯的样子，罗渽民手指来回抚摸着他眼角的泪痣，等着听他的答案。  
“是渽民，我知道的，我都知道。”李帝努说着就又一次把头靠向了罗渽民的颈窝上，“梦到过好多次了，可是你从来都不回应我……”  
罗渽民的心底一片柔软熨帖，终于等到了他想要的答案了。  
双手紧紧抱住靠在自己怀里的李帝努，失而复得的那种满足感从未有过的充盈，罗渽民回头看向还在目瞪口呆盯着这边的三个人，下起了逐客令，“时间不早了，你们该回去了。”  
Lucas和李马克还有朴志晟三个人面面相觑，一瞬间不知道该有什么动作比较合适。  
“志晟，麻烦你帮忙叫部车，送他们俩回去。”  
听罗渽民说完这句话，朴志晟最先有动作，拉了一把还傻坐着的两个人，三个人互相扶着推搡着往门口走。  
临出门前，朴志晟还回头想要问一下今晚的残局要不要自己帮忙收拾，可是看着沙发上那两个还抱在一起完全忘我的两个人，朴志晟觉得还是不要问了，估计罗渽民不会在意这些的，轻轻带上门给房内的两个人留下了最后的空间。


	14. part 14

李帝努喝醉后其实很乖，不吵不闹，如果你不去动他吵他和他说话，他就会很安静地在那里睡觉休息。可是如果你要保持和他说话的状态，他就会变得比较黏人，甚至露出少有的撒娇一面，就近抱着可以依靠的物体当成抱枕，絮絮叨叨地说些有的没的说个没完。  
对于这点，之前李马克曾经领教过一次，那一次他感觉自己一整条胳膊差点就要被李帝努抱得发麻，失去知觉。这么出糗的事情，自然李马克没有对外说过。  
而此刻靠在沙发上被李帝努半压着，腰身被紧紧抱住的罗渽民自然有幸体会到了这个特殊状态下的李帝努。怀里人靠在自己怀里正没头没尾说着两人以前学生时期的时期，虽然有很多话牛头不对马嘴的，但是身为当事人之一的罗渽民，还是能听明白李帝努说的都是什么事情。看着李帝努只是这样黏糊地躺自己怀里反反复复说着过去的很多回忆，罗渽民第一次知道原来李帝努一直都记得当年的那些事，他并非对自己的付出熟视无睹，李帝努只是不擅长表达自己的情绪罢了。借着李帝努喝醉了，很多平时不肯说出口的话都竹筒倒豆子一样往外说个没完的机会，罗渽民也终于知道了当年发生了多少自己不知道的事情，知道了李帝努一直误会自己的事情有多乌龙。  
不知道是不是喝多了以后，李帝努突然变得有些感性的缘故，说道当年误会罗渽民突然联系自己少了，不来看自己的时候，李帝努的声音竟然有些哽咽了。本来还边听边理清思绪时间线的罗渽民，突然发现怀里的人没了声音，而环着自己腰的双手却有些收力的趋势后，忙低头想要把一直埋在自己胸口不肯抬头的李帝努给拉起来，可是李帝努却紧紧抱住罗渽民的腰，脸一直埋着不肯抬头。当罗渽民感受到皮肤上传来阵阵温热的湿意时，他停下了想要挣开李帝努的双手拉他起来的想法，转而双手轻轻拍抚着李帝努的后背，一遍又一遍，不知疲惫地重复着动作，安抚着怀里突然难过落泪的爱人。  
“我也不想减少联系你啊。可是我们Jeno这么优秀，我不加快脚步努力提升自己，我怕跟不上你了啊……我一直想要和Jeno郑重地告白，就在毕业那天，当面亲自和你说，‘你看，我也很努力，我一定不会拖你后腿的，我会尽一切努力去做那个配得上你的人。所以也请你试着喜欢我，好不好？’可是我等了好久，都没有等到你来，那个时候我怎么都联系不到你，我以为我彻底失去你了，再也赶不上你的脚步了……”  
“我去了。”胸口传来闷闷的声音，紧接着，一直执着不肯抬头的李帝努终于是肯露出自己的脸了，眼睛有些红红的，脸上还有点湿湿的痕迹，李帝努皱着眉抽了抽鼻子，然后似乎在回忆，“我还特意买了花，我有坐在礼堂里观礼，我还有……”  
话还没来得及说完，李帝努已经被猛地往上一拉，罗渽民仰起身凑近他，用吻堵住了所有他没说完的事情。感受到自己的后脑勺就这样被罗渽民的手紧紧扣住，已经无处可躲了，李帝努整个人只是僵了一下，紧随其后便是感觉到罗渽民空下的另一只手在自己后背一次次来回轻抚，这样的安抚动作很快就让李帝努放松了很多，只剩下环在腰后的双手还有些无措地捏紧了罗渽民的上衣，而身体却诚实地更加靠近了罗渽民。  
这个吻很短暂，并没有多纠缠的意思，罗渽民松开李帝努的时候，只看到怀里被吻的人本就因为醉酒有些泛红的脸庞，现在因为接吻更红了一些，这一发现让罗渽民忍不住嘴角都快咧到耳后了，手指无意识地轻擦过还带着点湿意的脸颊，“Jeno你的脸真的好红啊……”  
“不要笑。”李帝努垂眸半闭上双眼，不去看在自己面前晃得让自己更加脸红的罪魁祸首。  
“可是这样好可爱，我真的好喜欢。越来越喜欢你了，怎么办？”  
罗渽民的话总是这么直接，这让李帝努感觉自己的心一阵扑通扑通地乱跳，乱了节奏。在短暂思考了片刻后，李帝努脸又红了一些，有些别扭地别开头，用轻到不能更轻的话嘟囔了一句，刚好让抱着他的罗渽民一字不差地听了去，很快就用实际行动回应李帝努的要求。  
“那，就再亲一次吧。”

两个人在沙发上，就这样抱着彼此，黏糊地接着吻，李帝努在罗渽民一次次循序渐进地亲临指导下，已经能有样学样地找对门路回应罗渽民了。在此期间，李帝努一次次趴在罗渽民身上磨蹭着想要更靠近一些，可以吻得更深一些时，这些动作多少引起了一些副作用。当情到深处，吻得正难舍难分的时候，李帝努突然意识到自己的下身可能起了些微妙变化，而被自己压着的罗渽民的手不知何时已经顺着自己的身体往下游走，正在若有似无地碰触着自己那微妙的敏感部位。  
猛地拉开彼此距离，断开了这个热吻，李帝努撑着身体坐起来，但因为酒醉引起地头晕目眩，让他晃了晃，因着动作幅度太大而滑坐到了地上去。  
罗渽民看着那个踉跄着扶着沙发努力站起来的李帝努，撑起身想要扶他一把，结果却看着他避开了自己的手，还避开了自己的视线，侧着身往外挪了两步，似乎想要解释什么，停了一下，“很晚了，我有些困了……一身酒味有点难受，我去洗一洗。”然后用有些别扭的姿势往浴室走去。  
李帝努的动作丝毫不差地落在了罗渽民眼里，明明情动了却还在害羞的李帝努，让罗渽民满心都有种挖到宝贝的欣喜感。眼看着浴室的门关上了，罗渽民思忖了片刻，还是站起身走过去敲了敲门，不等里面应答，就直接打开了浴室门钻了进去。  
而罗渽民此刻真的很感谢自己这一气呵成的动作节奏掌握刚刚好，才让自己有幸看到眼前已经脱了上衣，才解开牛仔裤的裤头，正一脸惊讶地回头看着自己而忘记接下来要干什么的李帝努。  
“要不要我帮你？”罗渽民踏出一步靠近，嘴角挂着的笑纯良无害，让李帝努看得有一瞬间走神。  
“不，不用了……渽民你先出去……”李帝努回神的时候，发现罗渽民已经离开自己只剩下20cm不到的距离了，而往后退了一步后，并没有拉开距离，只是让罗渽民又往前靠近了一些。  
“不帮你怎么行？这个淋浴房里的开关你不会用，水温调节好了，才不会感冒。”说着继续步步紧逼，罗渽民忽视了李帝努已经紧张到脸上的微红正往身上扩散的趋势，反而是一把环住了李帝努，双手在李帝努身后比划着水龙头开关，“左边的红色是热水，右边的蓝色是冷水，现在的天气只要红色开到最大就温度刚好了，如果嫌热可以开蓝色调节。Jeno，你记住了吗？”  
因为身高相仿，被罗渽民伸手环抱住的李帝努，只感觉自己的肩上和耳边轻抚过一阵阵湿热的气息，正在疯狂敲打着自己内心的警铃，酒醉的意识让李帝努的身体反应有些迟缓，而此刻这撩人地气息加速搅浑了李帝努仅存的一点点清醒的意识。  
“Jeno，还是我来帮你吧，好不好？”耳边这句话响起的时候，同时也伴随着面前环抱着自己的人拧开了背靠着的水龙头，冷水猛地淋下，刺激地莲蓬下的两个人一阵激灵，但是很快流出的热水就紧紧包裹住两人。  
李帝努歪着头向前靠着避开了从上而下淋下的热水，却避无可避地缩短了自己和罗渽民之间的距离，紧贴着彼此的身体之间，只隔着一件淋湿的上衣。正当李帝努还在思考此刻是什么情况的时候，下身被人猛地握住那一刻，让他整个人弓起了背，额头刚好就抵在了罗渽民的肩上。  
“渽民！别这样……”李帝努想要去阻止正在自己昂扬的下身胡乱动作的手，可是此刻一点挣脱推开眼前人的力气都使不出来，尤其在他碰到正拉开自己内裤边的手背时，李帝努竟然犹豫了一下，只是滑动着覆在了罗渽民的手背上。  
“让我帮你，憋着很不舒服吧……”罗渽民就着这姿势，微微侧头就能亲吻到李帝努的耳垂，所以轻轻吻了吻已经红透的耳垂后，意料之外地看到怀里人一颤，罗渽民嘴角的笑意更盛，而手里的动作也开始越探越向下，握住已经抬头的下身后，罗渽民的手开始抚摸着上下动作起来。  
李帝努哪里受过这样的刺激，忙收回了不知该如何是好的双手，只能有些无措又紧张地抓住了罗渽民的手臂，微微用力想要转移注意力，不去在意下身传来的快感。  
“Jeno，舒服吗？”罗渽民除了有些惊讶李帝努的握力比自己想象中惊人外，还不忘逗弄怀里人，听着李帝努开始变得急促的喘息声，罗渽民有些坏心眼地想要听他开口承认，便变换着手上的动作和幅度。  
“唔……不行……”李帝努因为越来越明显地刺激感，扭动了一下身体，睁眼却看到正在自己下身作恶的手，这让他不得不仰起头侧过脸去，不敢直视自己面前正观察自己表情的罗渽民。  
“怎么不行了？这里不舒服吗？”罗渽民戏弄着手指又往下探了几分，撩过的地方让李帝努的手指又用力了几分，同时嘴里逼出一声让人听了脸红心跳的闷哼声，“Jeno，看着我，来，你看着我，告诉我哪里不行？”  
李帝努本想要扭着头绝对不去看罗渽民，可是当罗渽民单手抚着他的脸让他转向自己时，他还是顺从地转回头来，对上罗渽民的双眼。看着李帝努因为下身传来的愉悦感，而双眼染上的特有色彩，罗渽民直接凑近又一次吻住了李帝努，一边攻城掠池地加深和李帝努唇齿之间的纠缠，一边加速着手在身下的动作频率和角度，满意地听到因此引出的一声声呜咽声被自己吻在嘴里，罗渽民抚在李帝努脸颊上的手，轻轻往后挪着来到后颈，时轻时重地开始揉捏起来。  
李帝努第一次承受着爱抚和亲吻的双重冲击，又伴随着热水浇淋，以及醉意地上涌，很快就泄在了罗渽民手里。粗喘着结束了一个热吻后，李帝努感觉浑身酥麻，让他有点全身无力了。轻靠在罗渽民肩上，等着缓过这一阵脑内空白的快感时，李帝努感觉到罗渽民的下身往自己身上蹭了蹭，腿边那若有似无的触感让他一愣，还不等反应过来是什么情况，就听到罗渽民轻声耳语的声音，夹杂着冲刷在身上的水流声，模糊得很不真实。  
“Jeno也帮帮我，好不好？就用手，你别怕，今天我什么都没准备，所以我们不做到最后。”  
有些疑虑地抬头看了看罗渽民，再确认他温柔的笑容里，并没有别的深意后，李帝努抿唇点了点头，同时手往下，有些颤抖着探进了罗渽民的裤头内……  
“不要紧张，嘶……Jeno，握得轻一点，我们慢慢来，不着急……”罗渽民感受着李帝努有些生疏的手法，忍不住开始盘算以后这种事还需要引导着他多练习练习才好。一边想着，罗渽民的手，又一次覆上了李帝努半抬头的下身，在半哄半骗的话语中，终于是两人十指紧扣着一起握住了坦诚相见靠到了一起的敏感部位，引导着开始进一步动作。  
浴室里，伴随着水声和时不时传出的惊喘声，相爱的两人，愈发升温中……

李帝努醒过来的时候，脑袋有些轻微的疼痛感，眼前一片模糊，让他忍不住想要伸手揉眼睛。可是才抬手，却发现自己的手被人十指紧扣地握住了，并没有自由，眯眼适应了一会儿后，李帝努才看清和自己一起躺床上，还握住自己手的人是谁。  
脑海里有些模糊地片段闪现，昨晚在浴室里两人互相帮助着四肢纠缠，相濡以沫的场景不断闪现，最后的定格似乎是两人都褪下身上的束缚四肢纠缠着热吻到停不下来了，那一刻已经分不清谁更主动，理不清谁更需要谁了，无度地互相索取着对方的热度，就像是想要把对方和自己揉成一体。李帝努一下子脸红到心跳快到嗓子眼了，这么荒唐的事情不会真的发生了吧？！是不是都只是自己春梦一场？！  
转了个身撑着从床上坐起，李帝努发现自己身上套着一套干爽的睡衣，闻着那上面让人熟悉又安心的味道，应该是罗渽民的。十指紧扣的人只是动了动，却没醒来，李帝努有些紧张地观察了一会儿罗渽民后，才敢呼吸，生怕惊醒他。等他抬头想要看清这个房间的时候，一入眼帘的便是两张被裱起来挂在墙上自己的照片。那正是之前金俊熙提过的两张参展照片。  
虽然卧室内此刻很昏暗，但是并不影响李帝努看清照片上的自己。原来在罗渽民镜头下的自己，是这个样子的啊……李帝努没来由地内心一阵暖意。  
在李帝努看着有些出神的时候，背后一阵温热靠了上来，陷入温暖怀抱的李帝努没有动弹，任由身后人的头靠在肩上轻轻贴着自己的脸颊，“早安，在看什么呢？啊……你没见过自己这两张照片吧？”  
“嗯。”李帝努点点头，然后碰了碰罗渽民的头，“你把我拍得太好看了。”  
“我的Jeno一直都是最好看的。”罗渽民的音调都忍不住得意的上扬了几分，“而且，都是因为我爱你啊。”  
“渽民呐，谢谢你。”李帝努侧了侧身，抱住了罗渽民，头又一次埋在了他的颈窝，“我也爱你，永远都爱你。”  
这一次抱住了彼此，就再也不要分开了。  
幸福的路还很长很长，两个人要一起走下去的时间还有很久很久……

-end-


End file.
